LA TRAICIÓN DE UN HADA
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Al final solo se tenían el uno al otro, ya no había nadie mas en quien confiar. GRUVIA... con mensiones de NALU GALEE Y JERZA.
1. Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales... x3**

**El dia de hoy les traigo una historia bien fumadota jajajaja es enserio esta bien rara pero espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS<strong>

-ICE MAKER SHELL- grita con desesperación un mago de pelo negro mientras intenta por todos lo medios salvar su vida.

-ICE MAKER LANCE- ataca por fin dejando fuera de combate un par de monstros metálicos que lo venían persiguiendo.

Corre como si no hubiera nada mas, corre como si el recuerdo de una época prospera y llena de dicha se le escapara entre las manos, corre como si la esperanza que una vez le proporciono la vida, le hundiera en un mar de desesperación.

Huye del lugar al que algún día llamo hogar, un montón de escombros quemados donde aun hondean partes de la bandera con el logotipo de un hada, prueba de la rebelión que se vivió en ese lugar, y que ocasiono la división entre hermanos de convicción, que se atacaron unos a otros sin piedad.

_GRAY POV._

Han pasado ya 8 años desde aquel día, que nuestro gremio gano por primera vez Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ese mismo día en el que gracias a que Ultear sacrifico su vida, la visión de mi muerte quedo enterrado en un vago espejismo, ahora mismo desearía que ella no hubiera hecho eso, al menos estando muerto me ahorraría ver tanto dolor, porque en algún momento el recuerdo del pasado atormenta de maneras inimaginables, y te das cuenta de lo fácil que es morir, el verdadero infierno es estar vivo.

-Abre soy yo- toco la puerta con desesperación, a pesar de saber que ya no hay nadie persiguiéndome no me acostumbro a bajar la guardia.

-Gray-sama ¿Esta herido?-

-No, estoy bien-

Desde que "eso" paso, la mujer que esta enfrente de mí, revisándome de arriba a bajo con la mirada para asegurarse de que no tenga ni un solo rasguño, a sido mi único consuelo, lo único real que me queda. Ah cambiado su apariencia pero el ímpetu que la destaca desde que la conocí, sigue intacto.

-Estoy bien tranquila-

-Gray-sama ¿Cómo le fue?-

-No muy bien, es imposible entrar-

A veces siento que sin ella me hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir a ese día, ese día en que nuestro gremio callo, el día que una de las Hadas nos traiciono.

_FIN DEL POV._

El azabache se tira en uno de los sillones de lo que parece ser su nueva guarida, al menos desde que "eso" pasó.

Un edificio en ruinas, que aun conserva la fachada y la puerta, un solo piso que lleva a un complejo de callejones subterráneos, que se volvieron la única forma de sobrevivir, alejado del exterior.

Y enfrente de él una Juvia de más o menos 25 años, se encuentra pensativa con una mano en el mentón.

-No hay manera de conseguir entrar no es así Gray-sama-

-Parece que no- dice el mago de hielo enderezándose- ¿Ha vuelto alguien mas…?-

-Si… Lucy-san llego hace un rato-

-Lucy regreso…- exclama sorprendido el peli negro. -¿Dónde esta?-

-Bajo a ver a Natsu-san- responde seca y melancólica.

-Ya veo- dijo tirándose de nuevo en el sillón con pesadez.

_JUVIA POV_

8 largos años han pasado desde entonces, ese día que Juvia no ha podido olvidar, ese día en que toda la esperanza para la magia se desvaneció, ese día en que jure seguir a Gray-sama hasta el fin del mundo aun si eso significara dolor y soledad…

-¿Cree que Natsu-san despierte algún día?- parece una pregunta sin sentido pero Juvia sabe que a Gray-sama le afecta esta situación, tal vez mucho mas que a la misma Lucy.

-No lo sé…- me responde fingiendo extrema serenidad.- Lleva 5 años así, ya deberíamos hacernos a la idea-

Pero Juvia sabe que Gray-sama lucha contra sus propios demonios, intenta día a día sacar los recuerdos de su mente, buscando aliviar la culpa de su corazón.

Desde ese día Gray-sama jamás volvió a sonreír.

_FIN DEL POV_

La peli azul miro unos minutos compasiva al azabache sin lograr que él volteara su mirada.

-¿quien mas esta aquí…?- replica el pelinegro sin voltear su mirada.

-Kana-san, Levy-san y Gajeel-kun llego hace dos días…-

-Ah ya regreso el cara de hierro- dice el chico fingiendo animarse un poco- Creo que iré a molestarlo después de todo tiene meses que no nos vemos-

El pelinegro se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la peli azul plantando un tierno beso en su frente, da media vuelta y sale por la puerta.

La chica se quedo unos minutos sin moverse, viendo la espalda del pelinegro mientras abandonaba la habitación, ella también se siente culpable e impotente, pero un sonido vano la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quien es…?- resuena bajito al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta.

-Soy yo mi señora- se escucha desde afuera.

-Juvia se alegra de que estés bien…- dice la peli azul entreabriendo la puerta, dejando ver una rana que alguna vez estuvo al servicio del Extinto Consejo Mágico.- ¿Alguna novedad? –

-Si… estas son las órdenes para el Coronel Fullbuster- dice la rana sonando triste, mientras extiende un sobre a la peli azul que la mira con cierta intranquilidad.

La chica cierra la puerta y entra de nuevo al edificio con el sobre en la mano, se nota nerviosa y sin perder la serenidad busca un cuchillo para abrir el sobre.

-Debo informarle a Gray-sama de esto inmediatamente-

La peli azul camina tranquilamente pero en su mirada se nota la preocupación que le aqueja mientras se adentra en el edificio.

Se notaba que ya tampoco era la misma de años atrás, las constantes batallas habían definido su cuerpo dándole una apariencia mas madura, sus ojos azules revelaban una evidente falta de brillo que solo se revelaba cuando Gray se encontraba a su vista.

Al llegar a la parte mas profunda del edificio se encuentran las escaleras que dan acceso a los corredores subterráneos.

Al pasar al lado de una habitación, la vista de la puerta abierta la hace mirar por puro instinto.

-He Natsu espero que te guste, se me ocurrió esto para mi novela cuando venia de regreso- resonaba una rubia junto a Natsu que se encontraba tirado en una cama, hundido en un profundo sueño, mientras está sostiene su mano.

Juvia observo desde la puerta unos segundos, la vida de Lucy se había vuelto rutinaria y monótona, ya solo vivía para volver y hablar a solas con el Dragón Slayer rezando porque algún día volviera a despertar.

La peli azul miro con compasión a su amiga sin mas ánimos de decirle nada, habían sido demasiados años de verla llorar de la misma forma, sin conseguir dar consuelo a su corazón, opto por seguir su camino.

Al final del largo pasillo se encontraba la puerta que daba a la habitación de Gajeel, el único que a pesar de la situación seguía de la misma forma, Juvia siempre le agradecería el inmenso apoyo que el azabache demostraba, no solo para con ella, si no también para el resto de sus compañeros, que aun seguían en pie.

-¿Que pretendes que le diga, no quiero preocuparla mas de lo debido?- escucho la voz de Gray resonando mas fuerte de lo normal desde afuera de la habitación, la peli azul decidió guardar silencio unos minutos hasta que fuera prudente hacer notar su presencia

- La situación cada vez se pone peor solo pienso que debes ponerla al tanto- rebatió el Dragón slayer de hierro.-Después de todo ella coordina todos los movimientos de este lugar-

Durante unos segundos no se escucho sonido alguno así que la chica opto por tocar suavemente la puerta.

-Pase…-

-Juvia siente molestarlos…-

-¿Que ocurre mujer?- pregunto el azabache de hierro.

-Llegaron las nuevas órdenes Gray-sama-

-Déjame verlas….- el mago de hielo reviso la recién llegada carta unos minutos, después bajo el papel dejando a la vista su expresión melancólica.

-¡Llego la hora!- resonó ante la mirada sorprendida de Gajeel y una deprimente de Juvia, sin duda era lo que tanto habían esperado.

* * *

><p><strong>JEJE espero sus comentarios me dicen que les parecio y mañana prometo actualizar los que me faltan porque hoy me toca trabajar T.T!<strong>

**COMENTENME MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SUS AMOR VIVO... X3**


	2. Pasado y Presente

**Hola mis mortales... perdon por el retraso TwT pero juro que este capitulo lo compensa! **

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PASADO Y PRESENTE.<em>**

_GAJEEL POV._

Desesperación eso es todo lo que había delante de mí… Desesperación, gente a quien alguna vez me di el gusto de llamar compañeros, corren llenos de heridas, hay gente de otros gremios, que hacen aquí, ya lo recuerdo empezó la rebelión.

Sigo caminando todo esta en llamas, gritos se escuchan en mi cabeza.

El edificio esta destruido, Salamander en el suelo, la coneja llorando sobre él. La enana mira algo horrorizada, pero que esta viendo…

El hielo, es el hielo esta frente a un cuerpo sin vida, lo mira con culpa, pero porque.

Lily, o si tengo que encontrar a mi gato.

El gremio se cae a pedazos, todos corren y yo sigo caminando sin rumbo.

El maestro esta muerto, al igual que Gildarts pero donde están los demás.

Hay cuerpos tirados por todas partes, algunos los reconozco, algunos otros no. Pise algo… o tal vez a alguien. ¿Lissana? Como no saber quien es, la mujer que llego de Edoras con nosotros hace ya muchos años, pero sus heridas la hacen irreconocible, no puedo ayudarla ya, debo continuar.

Frente a mi una figura me hace pararme en seco, me hace temblar, que es o quien es esa persona.

Esta frente a Juvia, mujer de la lluvia quítate de ahí no es seguro, no quiero que te pase nada.

La mira con superioridad, acaso pretende matarla como lo hizo ya con muchos otros de mis compañeros.

Se quien es la persona frente a Juvia, es la persona que nos traiciono, es quien ocasiono todo esto, esa persona es la culpable de esto es… es.

-AHH- grite exaltado, estoy en mi cama, rayos todo fue un sueño.

_FIN DEL POV._

-Gajeel te encuentras bien…- se levanta exaltada una pequeña peli azul, enciende una lámpara de escritorio junto a ella y se acerca al azabache.

-Si estoy bien…- contesta jadeante, tratando de reincorporarse- Solo tuve una pesadilla-

-Si yo también las tengo de vez en cuando- responde la peli azul abrazando la cabeza del chico. –Pasara demasiado tiempo antes de sacarnos ese día de la cabeza-

El pelinegro solo asiente con la cabeza, es como si esa escena representara un deja vu, demasiadas veces antes había soñado con el fatídico día, los civiles decidieron llamarlo "LA CAIDA DE LAS HADAS"

Pero que nombre más vulgar para un acto de tanta valentía, y al mismo tiempo de tanto cobarde.

Los jadeos le hacen sentir en la boca un inminente sabor a tierra, proveniente de la habitación donde se encontraban, creyó ya haberse acostumbrado a la sensación de encarcelamiento, pero siempre ese sabor le hacia recordar que si no estaba preso en una celda, al menos si lo estaba en ese horroroso castillo subterráneo.

-Esta bien enana, estoy bien- dice con un tono brusco- acuéstate ya, mañana será un día largo-

-Tantos años y aun me dices enana- replica bajito la peli azul con algo de nostalgia en su rostro.

Se recuesta en la cama dando la espalda al pelinegro que la abraza sin chistar, apagando la lámpara a su paso.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo…- susurra la chica en la obscuridad de la habitación que comparte con su ahora marido. -¿Cuánto mas tenemos que soportar? –

-Ya no falta tanto- replica el pelinegro sin una gota de ironía en su oración. – Podría terminar en unas cuantas horas-

-Crees que será doloroso…-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Morir-

La pregunta era algo burda para el momento, después de ver tanta muerte y tanto sufrimiento, el pensamiento de eso debió irse ya desde hace bastante tiempo y la maga de escritura solida lo sabía.

Pero aun así no podía derruir el sentimiento que implicaba pensar en su propia muerte. A pesar de haberla deseado inconscientemente años atrás cuando "ese día" encontró a Jet y a Droy, sus amigos de toda la vida, muertos en el mismo lugar donde los conoció.

-No pienses en eso e intenta dormir-

No era que no pudiera darle una respuesta que claramente podía consolarla, simplemente no quería mentirle, las ordenes eran claras y Gajeel había aprendido a la mala que no había mejor manera de morir que haciéndolo con honor, por otra parte se sentía impotente, el pensar que no podría proteger a la mujer que amaba le impedía darle falsas esperanzas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, siguiendo el proceso rutinario que años atrás les abría impedido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, pero no esa noche, esa noche necesitaban olvidarse de todo y de todos, era la única manera de mantenerse cuerdo en esa situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Juvia se encuentra parada en la puerta de una habitación y observa a Lucy desde hace ya varios minutos, la rubia parece no percatarse de su presencia, mientras sostiene la mano de un chico de pelo rosa que duerme en lo que parece una camilla de hospital.

Aquel complejo de pasillos subterráneos podía carecer de muchas cosas, sin embargo los magos trataron de adaptarla lo mejor posible para sus necesidades básicas, y fue así como la habitación, que anterior mente había servido como recamara ahora se había convertido en una enfermería, o al menos eso parecía.

El suero conectado a las manos del antes Dragón Slayer de fuego llena la habitación de melancolía y nostalgia. Recordando a las magas, una sonrisa que no se volvió a pintar en los labios del peli rosa desde que "eso" pasó.

-Lucy deberías descansar…-

La maga de agua se acerco a su compañera y amiga, entiende muy bien la situación por la que pasa, pero tampoco es capaz de ver como se le escapa la vida rezando por que el chico que años atrás se había convertido en su esposo despierte.

-Un rato más Juvia- respondió sin voltear- Solo un rato más-

Entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico haciendo roce con los anillos que revelaban su estado marital.

La peli azul no dijo más, al igual que Lucy, suponía que esos podrían ser las últimas horas que tuviera para despedirse del Dragneel, así que dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Tal vez en otro momento, en otros tiempos, ese pensamiento pesimista la habría hecho sentir que estaba equivocada y de inmediato se habría borrado con el ánimo de sus compañeros, pero ahora no había nada que disipara las dudas, si no era seguro que morirían, nadie le asegura que vivirían.

Por inercia, y sin ninguna expresión específica en el rostro comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en el complejo de pasillos subterráneos, aunque eso en realidad resultaba imposible, le había llevado bastante tiempo, pero era la única que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Llego a una entrada que daba vista a unas escaleras, subió tranquilamente por ellas y abrió una puerta de madera que se encontraba justo al final del sendero, parecía que sus pisadas no hacían el mas mínimo ruido, se trasladaba casi como una sombra. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para que no hiciera el menor ruido.

Estaba en la superficie, a pesar de lo mucho que Gray le prohibía salir, ella siempre buscaba un momento para salir a ese lugar.

Era un poco irónico pensar que después de que él mismo le había regalado la imagen del cielo azul, ahora le impidiera disfrutar de ella, pero era inútil quejarse, ella sabía perfectamente la razón.

Continuo caminando unos minutos mas y llego a un campo abierto, abundante pasto tapaba la vista inmediata y obligaba a mirar al piso para evitar caer, pero ella siguió caminando sin bajar la mirada, era de noche y la obscuridad impedía ver claramente, pero su conocimiento del terreno le permitían pasearse sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Atravesó el espeso pasto y llego a un lugar poco común. Un cementerio.

Después de lo ocurrido, su único consuelo fue el poder construir lapidas para sus hermanos caídos en batalla, aun si sus cuerpos no se encontraban enterrados ahí, le daba el consuelo de que podía, al menos, hablar con ellos.

Pequeñas estatuillas cada una con una placa que poseía el nombre de cada integrante y una leyenda característica de cada uno de ellos, componía el paisaje.

Si la vista en si, resultaba poco agradable, no dejaba de ser majestuosa, las lapidas mas grandes llevaban la inscripción de Laxus Dreyar y de Gildarts Clive, otras resultaban mas sencillas como las de Romeo y Macao Conbolt, otras mas arregladas como la que compartían Happy y Charle haciendo énfasis en sus esplendidas alas hechas de yeso, que alguna vez llevaron en vida, y muchas otras mas que si bien no eras vistosas no dejaban de lado el interés en el momento de la construcción.

La chica siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente de una de esas estatuillas, más pequeña que muchas otras, pero más significativa para ella, la imagen del maestro estaba hecha con especial interés.

-Maestro…- replico ella en voz baja- Pronto estaremos con ustedes-

-Juvia… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

Se escucho la voz varonil hacer un poco de eco, que se perdía en la soledad del terreno. Su tono había sido grueso, pero no de regaño.

-Gray-sama…- resonó ella bajito- Juvia solo quería platicar con el maestro un momento-

El peli negro la miro de manera neutral, como lo había hecho ya bastantes veces antes, esa mirada, ella la reconoció, reclamándole y al mismo tiempo mostrando compasión, la chica simplemente sonrió ante la idea de conocerlo mejor que nadie.

-Lo siento mucho Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que no debe dejar la fortaleza, pero…- su voz se quebró un poco y no pudo retener mas tiempo las lagrimas, ya las había soportado bastante.

-Lo sé…-

No la regaño, simplemente se acerco a ella y la aprisiono en un abrazo por detrás obteniendo la mismo ángulo de visión que ella poseía, escudriño la estatuilla frente a ellos con la mirada, recordando escenas de tiempos inmemorables que de vez en cuando se perdían en su memoria, haciéndole olvidar lo humano que era.

-Abuelo… nos dejaste demasiado pronto- su comentario fue casi un susurro que obviamente la chica reconoció.

La peli azul llevo sus dedos desnudos a la mano que el chico posaba en su hombro, le transmitió seguridad y un inmenso sentimiento de amor, que aun con los años no había disminuido ni un poco.

-¿Te arrepientes de tu promesa?- pregunto el chico al sentir la cálida piel de la chica sobre su mano.

-Jamás…-

-Lamento todo lo que pasó…-

Gray jamás dejo de sentirse culpable e impotente con la maga de agua, ella siempre había demostrado incondicionalidad con él, desde el momento que lo conoció, y aun así gracias a su soberbia y vanidad nunca acepto a la chica como tal. Y luego paso aquello.

-Debimos casarnos…- susurro al oído de la peli azul.

-No tenia caso ya Gray-sama…- respondió ella con devoción- Una celebración no era lo mas adecuado en ese momento-

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero también sabía que gran parte de sus palabras iban dedicadas al gran miedo que le provocaba formar una familia en tan deplorables consecuencias.

El pensamiento que asalto al pelinegro lo hizo voltear inconscientemente a una de las lapidas mas pequeñas del lugar, no tenia estatuilla, solo una placa sobre el piso con el nombre de Nashi Dragneel, tampoco tenia leyenda pero un original listón blanco revelaba la inocencia de la victima que ahí descansaba.

-Es necesario descansar…-

-¿Gray-sama cree que podamos ir a verla antes de irnos?-

La chica se giro para ver la respuesta del mago de hielo, y al verlo de cerca pudo detallar su mentón, descuidado y con pequeñas barbillas, ojeras que revelaban las largas noches sin dormir que el chico aguantaba, y sus ojos, la inexpresividad de sus ojos que le habían dado fama entre los civiles, de lo terrible que podía llegar a ser.

Pero no a ella, ese sentimiento ella jamás lo había tenido, no sabia si era por lo que sentía por él, pero su expresión que muchos habían descrito como sádica, resultaba tierna ante ella.

-Si quieres…-

No dijo mas, obviamente no quería admitirlo pero aun le carcomía las entrañas haberla dejado con vida e ir a verla siempre implicaba un sacrificio, sin embargo no podía negarle nada a Juvia, simplemente no podía.

La chica sonrió agradecida y solo se quedaron ahí viéndose un buen rato sin hablar, de frente y mirándose a los ojos, acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, la chica se acerco lentamente y beso al hombre frente a ella como nunca, como siempre.

Despidiéndose, y al mismo tiempo indicándole que si él moría, ella moriría con él. Aun faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y aun así el creyón haber visto por un instante el sol.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una rubia continúa en la bien armada enfermería negándose a soltar al chico frente a ella.

_LUCY POV._

Cuanto tiempo a pasado ya desde entonces, intento no contarlo para creer que es poco el tiempo que has dormido Natsu.

Seguro todos creen que estoy loca, pero no entienden mi realidad, nuestra realidad.

Natsu algún día despertaras cierto… despertaras y me dejaras contarte muchas cosas, me dejaras llorar en tus brazos al explicarte todo lo que ha pasado. Al decirte que el bebé, el bebé que estábamos esperando no pude protegerlo.

Me dejaras recostarme en tu pecho mientras acaricias mi cabeza y me dices que todo esta bien, y yo al levantar mi cabeza podre ver de nuevo tu sonrisa y te escuchare gritar "Estoy encendido"

No, conozco bien la realidad, y se que a mañana no vamos a sobrevivir, se que no vas a despertar, pero te prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver, ahora soy yo la tiene ánimos Natsu.

_FIN DEL POV._

Sin mas la rubia se paro de su asiento y desconecto la maquina que había mantenido a su esposo con vida hasta el momento, sabia que ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir, las maquinas resonaron cada vez mas lento hasta detenerse cuando ella dejo la habitación, comenzando a funcionar de nuevo unos minutos después, sin que la rubia se percatara de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana parecía extremadamente lejana, pero como todo, el tiempo de espera termino, en la recepción de la fortaleza los magos se iban apareciendo uno por uno, vestían ropa de batalla, partes de armaduras y las muñecas vendadas.

-Cana donde están Gray y Juvia…- pregunto la McGarden al notarse la ausencia de ellos. Gajeel y Lucy voltearon la vista curiosos a la castaña.

-Salieron temprano- replico la Alberona que se había convertido por ese tiempo en la segunda al mando de la fortaleza después de Juvia, su carácter impenetrable la había hecho una despiadada sobreviviente sin nada que reprocharle a la vida.- Dijeron que querían verla antes de irnos-

Sin duda ellos sabían a quien se referían, la única sobreviviente, aparte de ellos de "LA CAIDA DE LAS HADAS" quien se había internado en el bosque rehuyendo a todos los curiosos que buscaran saber algo de ella.

Con el tiempo se volvió una desertora aunque no dejaba de ser su compañera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toc, toc… Se escucho el sonido de la puerta fuertemente golpeada por la Loxar.

Ella y Gray se encontraban frente a la puerta de una cabaña lejos de la civilización, buscando a la última prueba de la existencia de su gremio.

-Soy yo Juvia, déjanos pasar…-

-Lárguense de aquí detesto el olor de los humanos-

Ironía, si era precisamente ironía lo que pintaba el rostro del Fullbuster ante tal declaración, que se escucho desde adentro de la cabaña, lo hizo recordar a esa anciana curandera que años atrás se había aventado a un barranco ante sus ojos incrédulos.

-Como me harta…- el peli negro perdió la paciencia y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-QUE MALA EDUCACIÓN-

Resultaba extraño verla tan cambiada, pero ante ellos estaba ella, la ultima prueba viviente de la traición de un hada, nada mas y nada menos que Wendy Marvell, ahora tenia unos 20 años, bien cumplidos, el tiempo no la había dejado de lado, luciendo ahora un escultural cuerpo escondido detrás de una sucia y descuidada túnica.

La chica vivía entre pócimas y artilugios que ahora eran prohibidos, escondió su mirada de la de sus visitantes, detrás de su largo cabello azul, que no fue suficiente para esconder la deformidad que una quemadura en su rostro le había provocado aquel día.

-Wendy-chan solo queremos decirte algo…- replico la maga de agua acercándose a la chica.

La susodicha retrocedió dos pasos, sus palabras habían resultado ciertas, ahora detestaba el olor de los humanos, le llevaban a recordar el olor a sangre y carne quemada que había emanado de ella misma aquel día, haciéndole perder la razón.

Gray la miro con escudriño, la consideraba una desertora que se negó a cooperar cuando mas la necesitaron, y que aun así la Loxar había sido incapaz de abandonar a su suerte, a pesar de tantos años.

-Digan lo que tengan que decir y lárguense de una vez…-

-Esta bien Gray-sama y Juvia solo quieren despedirse- su mirada pudo ser confusa pero sabia perfectamente a lo que se referían.

-¿Llego el momento?-

-Así es…- respondió el Fullbuster sin el más mínimo tacto.

-Eso era todo Wendy-chan, Juvia te desea toda la suerte del mundo…- fue demasiado directo, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas antes de darse la vuelta indicando al Fullbuster que era hora de retirarse.

-¿Qué debo hacer Charle?- susurro en voz baja la ahora llamada "Bruja del bosque" - Me haces tanta falta-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraron con el resto de sus aliados no muy lejos de ahí, ya habían hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer y era hora de responder la petición.

Nadie hablo en todo el camino, cada uno de ellos se preparaba para final mientras caminaban a donde sabían estaba un campo de concentración imperial.

El pelinegro sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Juvia cuando llegaron al campo de batalla.

-Te amo…- susurro a su oído antes de ser el primero en adentrarse a la boca del lobo.

Frente a ellos una multitud de soldados imperiales, especialmente entrenados para asesinar magos, se preparaban para el encuentro, eran cerca de 10,000, todos ellos frente a 6 desanimados magos, sin intensiones verdaderas de atacar.

Gray no dudo en hacerlo, a comparación de los demás magos que apenas si alzaron las manos.

Uno por uno fueron cayendo tendidos en el pasto crecido, menos Gray, él tenia pensado pelear hasta cansarse, hasta sacar toda la impotencia y coraje que con los años se había juntado en su interior. Sin embargo algo lo distrajo.

Su mirada se desvió a lo lejos y lo vio parado ahí en el filo del horizonte, era imposible no podía ser él.

-Natsu…- susurro cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba el estomago, curiosamente no sintió dolor, su cabeza se encontraba ya muy lejana como para prestar atención a su cuerpo.

Su memoria había abandonado el campo de batalla y lo había llevado 8 años atrás, al tiempo en el que "eso" aun no sucedía.

Al momento en el que podía llamar a esa silueta del horizonte "Su hermano".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8 Años antes…. Magnolia año X791.

-Cállate ya maldito hielo, no fue mi culpa- replico un mago de pelo rosa mientras caminaba con sus amigos por la calle.

-Claro que fue tu culpa flama apagada, de quien mas…-

-Ya cállense los dos- grito una chica de cabello rojo.

-Eh pero eso no quita que nos hayan cobrado las reparaciones…-

-Pero la verdad es que fue muy divertido- se rio una pequeña de cabello azulado.

-en eso tienes razón- le secundo una gatita blanca

-AYE SR-

_(UN TIEMPO EN EL QUE PUDO HABER SENTIDO LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD)_

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mortales déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3<strong>


	3. Golpe de Estado

**Hora de contestar Reviews ... :D**

**Sicaru-chan: **Si, resulta triste sentimientos mundanos en un mundo sin nada T.T! gracias por el comentario.

**luniitaturkasa: **Gracias por tu comentario, me inspiran a seguir /O.O/

**Karlina247: **Jeje perdón por la incógnita pero debo decir que no puedo revelar nada hasta el final. aun asi gracias por el comentario espero te guste este nuevo capitulo ;)

**ErikaZ: **Si perdon por lo de Laxus, y perdon adelantado porque en este cap se vera un poco mas de como murio, espero te guste el cap y recuerda que siempre espero comentario tuyo PARA MI ES AMOR xD

**WaterJuvia: **Temo decir que te matare, literal de la tristeza, yo misma muero con esta historia por dentro cuando no puedo escribir, jejeje gracias por el comentario n.n

Solo quiero agregar que Kaede Yoshida estuvo a un pelito de quemarme viva cuando le conté lo que queria hacer con esta historia, pero me dejo vivir cuando supo el final, asi que esperen Mortales no sere tan cruel (aja) xD

Bien sin mas que decir empecemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GOLPE DE ESTADO.<strong>_

Vida y Muerte, dos términos usados por los humanos para definir un estado del cuerpo humano, pero quien sabe realmente lo que es la muerte, Gray había escuchado muchas historias acerca de eso desde que era un niño, cultura popular que habla del cielo y del infierno, términos tan sencillos como el bien y el mal.

Hay personas que dicen que cuando llegue la hora de partir de este mundo, veras una luz al final del túnel, hay quien dice que veras a un familiar fallecido ir por ti, y otras teorías dicen que veras toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos.

Este ultimo también podría ser el mas aterrador, ver ante ti el modo en creíste llevar correctamente tu camino y que tal vez ahora pienses que falto hacer mas.

Gray creía tener una maldición con las personas que amaba, una maldición que los apartaba de su lado, sus padres, su maestra, estar solo parecía ser su destino pero Fairy Tail había cambiado eso, y en ese instante, en el que se lamento no haber sido mas fuerte, mas hábil, si quiera mas humano para defender lo que ese lugar había significado, era también el mismo momento que podía definir como los últimos instantes de su existencia, y aun así parecía que el mundo decidía regalarle una ultima esperanza.

O simplemente era la última jugarreta del destino mostrándole una imagen perdida en su cabeza.

-Natsu…-

Esa sola palabra había significado muchas veces en el pasado una oportunidad para seguir adelante, pero ya no para el, si era real lo que vio en el horizonte entonces ya no había nada que hacer en este mundo.

-Entonces es así…- susurro para si mismo cuando callo, estaba a punto de morir de eso estaba seguro y aun así su brazo se alargo lo suficiente para intentar alcanzar a una mujer de pelo azulado que ya hacia en el suelo llena de heridas, pensó en una esperanza pero no para si mismo, ya no, el destino no podía ser tan condescendiente con el, si había algo que había pedido alguna vez mirando al cielo, era al menos regalarle a esa mujer un poco de la felicidad que ella le proporciono.

Parece mentira lo mucho que puede parecer un segundo en el momento apropiado, y a pesar de que su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía seguro. ¿De que? Esa era la pregunta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa era la pregunta, la pregunta que tiempo atrás Gray-sama había hecho a Juvia para calmar su dolor, y ahora mismo el se sentía inútil por no poder calmar el dolor de Juvia, que tonto, se olvida que hace mucho tiempo Juvia le hizo una promesa.

Estaba segura de que iba a morir en ese instante, ni siquiera defenderse valía la pena, Juvia cayo tendida sobre el pasto, pero lo vio, Juvia vio la mano de Gray-sama extenderse hacia ella, Juvia no tenia fuerzas para intentar alcanzarla, eso también era parte de la promesa, hacer olvidar a Gray-sama la crueldad que alcanzaba a todo aquel que le rodeaba.

O al menos eso había pensado Juvia aquel día, mucho tiempo antes de la Caída de las Hadas, cuando después de que en la oficina del maestro, Mirajane, Cana, Gray-sama y Juvia prometieron a Erza-san que defenderían al gremio y el nombre que Fairy Tail representaba, Juvia jurara eterna fidelidad a ese hombre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnolia año X791

-Erza no podríamos al menos intentar convencer a los aldeanos para que nos vendan comida-

-Mira, debemos mantenernos al margen de la situación, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas, Agotaremos el almacén y todas las provisiones disponibles, no quiero que nadie salga del gremio, cuando el maestro regrese nos dirá que hacer-

Llevaban ya una semana encerrados, una semana que a muchos les había parecido una eternidad, pero no podían hacer nada, los cuatro chicos en aquella oficina se miraron buscando verdad en los ojos de Erza, pero ni ella estaba segura de sus palabras

Había sido un rumor hace algunos meses, que luego se volvió en realidad, Un Golpe de Estado, cruel y sangriento había tenido lugar en Crocux algunas semanas atrás. El rey y la princesa Hisui habían sido asesinados en la plaza central al igual que la mayoría de los subordinados.

El pretexto, el peligro que la magia representaba y la empatía del antiguo rey hacia los magos.

Un líder civil había convencido a gran parte de la población, que los magos eran un peligro para la sociedad, los destrozos que causaban los gremios, y las batallas contra la alianza Balam habían dejado heridos y uno que otro muerto. Convenciendo a la población común, aquel hombre subió al trono como nuevo rey de Fiore.

Las misiones cesaron, y la escases de dinero afectaba bastante, los rumores en las calles y cantinas hablaban de una posible traición por parte de la población mágica, y a pesar de haber sido amados y solicitados, ahora los gremios parecían prisiones para sus propios miembros.

Se dicto toque de queda en todo el reino, aquel ser mágico que se encontrara en las calles en horas inadecuadas seria ejecutado sin con templamientos.

-Y que hacemos con Natsu, no quiere quedarse quieto y pretende salir para Crocux si el abuelo no se aparece en tres días-

El maestro sin embargo había acatado las ordenes del reino, invitados a una asamblea en Crocux para tratar asuntos "supuestamente" relacionados con la magia, Laxus y el maestro habían salido hace ya una semana y no sabían nada de ellos.

El simple hecho de haber llevado a Laxus con él suponía ya la gravedad del asunto, y había sido la mejor opción, dado la invitación que el gremio había recibido

"_Fairy Tail, se le convoca a la asamblea que se realizara en la Capital del Reino, Crocux en donde se trataran asuntos acerca del Destruido Consejo Mágico. Les recomendamos no faltar, ya que si no perderán voz y voto en lo que el futuro de la magia representa, se solicita la presencia del maestro y si lo desean un acompañante mas, Larga vida al Rey"_

Ese era el mensaje en la hoja de papel que había llegado hace unos cuantos días, y a pesar de que no hubiera resultado rara tal invocación en otras circunstancias, resultaba inquietante esa última línea, casi como una sutil advertencia.

"Les recomendamos no faltar" era mas como una amenaza.

-Gray, mantén a Natsu quieto al menos por ahora por favor, no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas tarden pero no creo que sea mucho-

Erza por supuesto había quedado como encargada del gremio en ausencia del maestro.

Cana se arrepintió por un mísero segundo de haber roto aquella carta que Gildarts le dejo en caso de emergencia. El muy infame ni siquiera se había aparecido por ahí, no se consideraba esa una emergencia, ese sutil pensamiento la había atacado, pero no era momento para eso, agacho su cabeza avergonzada y siguió las órdenes sin hablar.

-Juvia, Gray encárguense de hacer el inventario del almacén, debemos estar seguros cuanto tiempo mas aguantaremos sin provisiones, Cana tu ve con los demás, trata de convencerlos para que no salgan a las calles-

Eso era todo lo que la poderosa Titania podía hacer, esperar a que el maestro regresara, cuando vio a los tres chicos salir por la puerta y a Mirajane observándola seria, supo perfectamente la pregunta que la albina le iba a formular.

-¿Crees que les pudo haber pasado algo?-

-No estoy segura, pero debemos mantenernos alerta-

La peli roja sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea mostrarse en público, varios miembros habían recibido malos tratos por parte de los civiles, insultos y abucheos, Lucy incluso había sido echada de su departamento.

-Has conseguido ubicar a Gildarts-

-No, esta fuera del alcance de la lacrima… tranquila Erza hemos superado peores cosas-

Mira intentaba animarla pero sabia que no podía hacerlo del todo, como pelear contra algo con lo que no se podían enfrentar físicamente, pero alguna vez habían perdido la confianza de la gente y la habían vuelto a recuperar, no veía porque no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces confiemos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray-sama que piensa de esta situación-

Juvia no podía quedarse quieta, hace días Gajeel le había hablado de un rumor en especifico, un rumor que hablaba de un posible plan imperial para desaparecer a los magos de todo el continente, la sola idea le aterraba pero no podía decírselo a nadie, un simple rumor podía ocasionar caos y ella sabia que no era esa la mejor opción.

-No estoy seguro, por ahora solo debemos cumplir las ordenes de Erza y mantenernos al margen como ella lo dijo-

Ambos chicos revolvían un montón de comida, paquetes con semillas y pequeños tanques de agua anotando las cantidades de cada uno en una hoja de papel.

-Juvia, tiene miedo-

-Miedo de que, tonta estamos todos aquí, no pueden hacernos daño-

Sus palabras habían sido para transmitirle a la chica un sentimiento de seguridad, sin embargo lo hicieron a él tambalear, también había estado Ul cuando él decidió matar a Deliora, también habían estado todos cuando Ultear se sacrifico por devolverles tiempo.

La sola idea de una amenaza mayor para ellos lo aterraba y Juvia se percato de ello, no era cobarde en lo mas mínimo, pero que seria del ser humano sin miedo.

-Pero aun así Gray-sama, Juvia quiere hacerle una promesa-

-¿Eh?, tu una promesa a mi, de que-

-Juvia promete a Gray-sama estar con él, aun si todos están en su contra, aun si Gray-sama pierde el camino, Juvia lo seguirá, sufrirá con Gray-sama, vivirá por Gray-sama hasta que el momento de morir llegue, y entonces Juvia promete morir con y por Gray-sama-

Las palabras de la chica habían sido dichas con tal seriedad, y con tal emoción que hicieron al chico voltear para mirarla de reojo.

Al principio su expresión fue burda mostrándole con la mirada un "Vas a empezar otra vez" y después cambio a una de sorna.

Jamás se imagino que esas solas palabras, esa promesa hecha con tal devoción seria, en un futuro no muy lejano, su única razón para seguir adelante.

-No empieces por favor-

-REGRESARON-

Se escucho un grito que saco de sus pensamientos a los dos jóvenes, de inmediato subieron al piso principal del gremio, era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero a la cabeza de Gray llego muchos años después una interrogativa de ese mismo instante.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no me hubiera hecho esa promesa ese día?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que irónica podía resultar la vida en ocasiones, que cruel y que despiadada, para las hadas eso no había sido una excepción, al ver al maestro entrar en el gremio, todo lleno de heridas, casi muerto, sosteniendo en una mano a Laxus y en la otra a Gildarts, todos entendieron lo que pasaba, la vida estaba dándoles otra de esas famosas jugarretas de las que probablemente tanto disfrutaba.

-Rápido ayúdenlos…-

Había suplicado el anciano en el suelo pero por mas rápido que se movieran, por mas rápido que actuaran frente a esa situación no había mucho por hacer, mas que rezar, ese momento en que te das cuenta que no hay mas que poner tu existencia en manos de un ente celestial que rija tu camino, rezándole que sea de la mejor manera posible, y aun así la cruda realidad te hará ver que a ella no hay escapatoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la desesperación del momento tú estuviste ahí, velando por mi propio bien, como una estrella del cielo rogando por una existencia diferente a la propia.

Tomaste los pedazos de mi corazón y con ellos hiciste una obra de arte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Están muertos…-

Había gritado Wendy con desesperación frente a la camilla de Laxus, cuando se dio cuenta que él y Gildarts llevaban por lo menos 12 horas sin vida, y aun así el maestro los había logrado llevar hasta el gremio, sin darse cuenta que para ellos era tarde.

-Tranquilízate Wendy-

Poliushka la había abrazado, impidiéndole desmoronarse ahí mismo, frente al maestro que cansado y herido, luchaba por su propia vida.

-Te voy a curar Makarov, no importa lo mucho que me cueste o todas las pócimas que tenga que usar para ello, voy a lograr que te pongas bien-

Pero conseguirlo era algo difícil, afuera de la habitación un mar de desesperación arrasaba a las hadas, impacientes por saber que había lastimado al maestro, y les había hecho perder a los dos miembros más fuertes de su gremio.

-El maestro se va a…-

Lucy rompió en llanto, siendo la primera en sucumbir a la desesperación del momento, Natsu poso en ella ambas manos aprisionándola en un abrazo

-No va a pasar, el abuelo es fuerte, veras que en pocos días estará listo para regañarnos de nuevo, Laxus y Gildarts están bien ya veras-

Pero la afirmación era bastante subjetiva, y de un momento a otro la serenidad del momento se vio interrumpida por la dragón slayer del cielo, quien bajo lentamente las escaleras y cuyo rostro revelo el estado de los heridos, sin siquiera abrir la boca, no tuvo mas que aprisionar mas fuerte a la rubia para transmitirle que el también estaba conmocionado.

Mirajane y Evagreen estallaron en fuertes llantos que eran levemente controlados por Lissana y Elfman.

-No Laxus no puede estar muerto, No, No-

Bixlow y Freed intentaban por todos los medios no caer en la desesperación de la noticia.

-Maldito anciano, no te puedes morir no me puedes dejar otra vez no puedes…-

Cana no lo podía soportar más tiempo, si bien siempre había mantenido una postura serena y animosa, la noticia la había despedazado, callo al suelo de rodillas y tapo su cara con ambas manos.

-Cana-san…-

Juvia había ido a esta ella, no le dio palabras de consuelo, la abrazo fuertemente permitiéndole llorar, los demás solo voltearon sus cabezas para evitar las lágrimas, aun había algo porque mantenerse de pie, el maestro debía recuperarse y eso aun los mantenía firmes, o al menos eso querían pensar.

-Wendy, dime por favor como esta el maestro-

Pero la pequeña maga no pudo responder a la cuestionarte de Titania, la anciana de pelo rosa se lo había impedido.

-Quiere ver a Erza y a Mirajane-

La voz se había escuchado desde la puerta de la enfermería pero todos fueron capaz de oírlas, Erza subió tambaleante las escaleras mientras Mira trataba de guardar la compostura necesaria.

-Abuelo…-

Había susurrado Gray al ver la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse, algo en su corazón le dijo en ese momento que no debía flaquear, que debía ser apoyo de sus compañeros, pero si ellas salían de ahí con algo mas que no fuera una buena noticia, sabia que no habría mucho que hacer por si mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hijas mías, tienen que ser fuertes-

El anciano maestro estaba en un estado deplorable, Erza pensó que jamás lo había visto de esa manera, inclusive cuando peleo contra el maestro Hades en la Isla 7 años antes su situación no había sido tan grave.

-Maestro, no hable tiene que guardar sus fuerzas para recuperarse-

-No me queda mucho tiempo, por favor escúchenme-

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas aguantando el nudo en su garganta, el anciano hablaba con dificultad y sus ojos parecían no abrirse.

-Esta podría ser mi última voluntad, deben jurar que la cumplirán al pie de la letra-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuera de la habitación todos esperaban con incertidumbre a saber lo que el maestro les transmitía a Erza y Mirajane en ese momento.

La desesperación no duro mucho tiempo, fueron apenas unos cuantos minutos en los que las chicas permanecieron adentro de la enfermería, al salir una oleada de tristeza las acompañaba.

Mirajane se dejo caer en el suelo, y Erza derramo gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-El maestro ha Fallecido-

Fueron las palabras de Titania el detonante de un gran sollozo, todos lloraron, gritaron, inclusive maldijeron ante tal declaración. La propia peli roja lloro con desesperación.

-Erza tranquilízate, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Gray trataba de aguantar sus propias lágrimas, buscando ser un apoyo para la chica que de inmediato se desmorono en sus brazos.

-Me dejo como la nueva Maestra-

La noticia habría sido en otras circunstancias algo para celebrar, pero carecía de emoción ante la noticia de la muerte del maestro.

Parecía bastante obvia la razón para dejarla a ella como Maestra, era la mejor opción en ese momento, sin embargo una simple contradicción se produjo en la cabeza de Gray al repasar ese mismo momento unos años después. Por qué no fueron capaces de entender lo que el maestro había pretendido con sus ultimas palabras, "Tienen que ser fuertes" no había sido una petición, había sido una orden.

_(CONTINUARA)_

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme<strong>** un sexy comentario Mortales, recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	4. Los Refugiados

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales, después de reponerme de un bloqueo cerebral aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta azotada historia.**

**DISFRÚTENLO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOS REFUGIADOS<em>**

-Tienen que ser fuertes-

Fueron las últimas palabras de Makarov Dreyar, orgulloso tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, cuando al fallecer, en la misma enfermería del lugar, había nombrado a la que sería la cuarta y última maestra de aquel resplandeciente gremio Erza Scarlet.

La noticia de la muerte de tan gran hombre dejo un hueco en el corazón de muchos de sus "mocosos" como el mismo las llamaba, las lágrimas de impotencia se hicieron aparecer aun después de semanas del fatídico acontecimiento, y aun así, fue un hecho que las hadas tuvieron que soportar debido a las circunstancias que atravesaban, aunque aún no sabían con exactitud a lo que se enfrentaban.

-LLEGO BLUE PEGASUS…- el grito de Warren ese día, habiendo pasado apenas una semana desde que el maestro había fallecido, fue una señal de alerta de lo que verdaderamente sería una catástrofe.

La mayoría de los presentes salió para recibir a los inesperados "invitados", aunque el hecho de haber tomado por sentado que eran "BLUE PAGASUS "no era del todo cierto, de los muchos que al gremio pertenecían, apenas siete integrantes habían bajado de la, casi destruida, maquina voladora "Cristina".

-Los mataron, están muertos- susurro Hibiki a punto de desmayarse cuando Natsu y su equipo se acercaron a la enorme fortaleza móvil.

-Llévenlos adentro- ordeno la Scarlet con la tremenda autoridad que su voz siempre le había impuesto.

Ese sin saberlo era el principio del fin, no solo para las hadas si no para el mundo de la magia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué fue lo paso?- preguntaron a los heridos apenas el primero de ellos despertó.

Se encontraban ya en la enfermería del gremio siendo atendidos por Wendy y Poliushka, además de ellas solo Erza y Mirajane estaban en el lugar.

-No atacaron…- respondió Eve con marcada ira en su oración mientras retraía furioso sus manos en puño – El nuevo rey envió un aviso al gremio hace casi dos semanas, el maestro asistió como se había pedido, y se llevó al maestro Ichiya con él-

Apenas mencionadas esas palabras, ambas magas de clase S debieron adivinar lo que paso…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El maestro Makarov no era para nada tonto, se dio cuenta apenas habiendo llegado a la capital, de que algo estaba mal con la tan "Extravagante" invitación.

Tal y como él, todos los maestros asistieron a la reunión, aunque algo no cuadraba. Oba baba-sama se dirigía al lugar acompañada de Jura, el maestro de Cuatro Cerberos había llegado en compañía de Bachuus, la maestra de Mermad Heels en compañía de Kagura.

-Ya te diste cuenta Laxus…- había susurrado a su nieto apenas la idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Ya lo note abuelo…- era muy evidente, el maestro de cada gremio junto al integrante más poderoso del mismo.

De haberlo notado antes, tal vez hubieran previsto el gran caos que se desataría, frente a la pérdida del maestro, y el segundo inmediato. Que buen plan para dejar a los gremios de magos confundidos y desorganizados.

Aun así pretendieron ignorar la idea, siguieron caminando hacia el palacio, pues la carroza que los llevaba se había detenido a fueras del lugar, ahora no era la capital que ellos recordaban, ahora era una ciudad escondida detrás de los ladrillos de un muro, alto y consistente.

Los soldados imperiales hicieron un camino por donde los magos pasaron, sin dejar ver, o ser vistos por los habitantes del lugar.

-Es como si fueron criminales…- Laxus estaba seguro de que la seguridad era exagerada, ellos no eran capaces de hacer nada contra los civiles. Cruzo los brazos con desaprobación mientras se movían en línea recta.

-Tranquilízate, no le des importancia…-

Habiendo llegado a una gran sala donde el nuevo rey atendería a los magos, Makarov y Laxus tomaron asiento sin esperar lo que de verdad planeaban hacer con ellos.

Antes de que su majestad apareciera, una nube de gas verde se empezó a levantar en la habitación, estaban seguros de que no faltaba ni un solo maestro de gremio ahí adentro, entonces qué plan podían preparar que los detuviera ahí. Estando todos juntos no debía pasar nada, o al menos todos pensaron eso.

Pero de lo que no estaban enterados era que el muro de contención que rodeaba la ciudad era una jaula que neutralizaba toda la magia, para cuando los magos se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Nadie parecía querer darse por vencido, arremetieron contra las paredes del lugar, contra el techo, contra el piso, pero nada.

La nube verde que se extendió por toda la habitación, contamino el oxígeno, haciendo caer a los ahí presentes uno por uno, conteniendo con poderoso veneno y hasta lo más resistentes cayeron después de un rato.

-Ustedes no son nada sin la magia…- se escuchó a alguien burlarse a través de una bocina pegada a una de las paredes.

Laxus fue de los últimos en caer, bajo maldiciones y una última mirada de culpa a su abuelo, parecía ya no haber esperanza hasta que un estruendo llego a los oídos de Makarov antes de perder la conciencia.

-Pero…-

Entre abrió los ojos viendo como Gildarts los sacaba a él y a Laxus del lugar, su magia tampoco servía, pero se las había arreglado para entrar al castillo causando un gran alboroto, incapaz de cargar a nadie más corrió por las calles del lugar apenas saliendo con vida de Crocux.

-Está bien maestro…- pregunto habiéndolo dejado en el suelo para poder reponerse.

-Como te enteraste de que esto iba a pasar…- pregunto curioso el anciano, sosteniendo su propio cuello ya que el veneno le había ocasionado un punzante dolor en la garganta.

-En un pueblo cerca de aquí llegaron rumores de que querían acabar con los líderes de los magos, es decir los maestros….-

Era un tanto obvio, pero eso al menos confirmaba las horribles sospechas del anciano, un plan para acabar con la población mágica estaba siendo ejecutado y ahora todos corrían peligro.

Apenas sin tener tiempo de pensar, una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer sobre ellos.

-Maestro cuidado…- grito el Clive justo antes de interponerse en el camino de una flecha que iba directamente al maestro, la recibió por él.

-Vamos Makarov… sal de donde quiera que estés…- se escuchó de nuevo la voz burlona de un hombre que comandaba al ejército que los estaba atacando.

-Estas bien…- susurro, al hombre delante de él, en otras circunstancias una simple flecha no hubiera sido suficiente para vencer a Gildarts pero esta vez algo cambio, el Clive no respondió y callo tendido sobre el anciano.

-Qué te parece Makarov- volvió a burlarse el hombre tomando una flecha con sus manos y presumiéndosela al maestro –Ethano con restos de diamante fosilizado… capaz de depurar la magia dentro de un mago y volverla ceniza-

La magia significaba la vida de un mago, literalmente ese hombre había fabricado un arma capaz de hervir las entrañas de los seres mágicos.

-Porque estás haciendo esto…-

-Porque ustedes son un peligro para la población, nadie necesita de ustedes- había dicho de manera sádica y sin cordura- MUERANSE, MUERANSE TODOS…-

Una nueva oleada de flechas callo sobre ellos, el maestro incapaz de pensar en nada hizo su cuerpo grande, tomo en una mano a Laxus y en la otra a Gildarts y corrió hasta su hogar, el veneno en sus pulmones, y las flechas que llegaron a alcanzarlo se incrustaron en su espalda pero aun así, fue capaz de llegar hasta Fairy Tail, no sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado pero llego. Aun sin saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Los mataron en la capital, con el resto de los maestros…- todos escucharon atentos el relato de Eve que con lágrimas en los ojos busco fuerza para seguir –Y ayer cuando apenas lográbamos reaccionar de la noticia, nos atacaron-

-¿Quién los ataco…?- pregunto nerviosa Mirajane.

-Soldados imperiales…-

Ambas magas se quedaron perplejas ante la declaración.

-Simplemente empezaron a atacar el gremio con todos nosotros adentro, Ren que había sido nombrado maestro provisional, nos dijo que huyéramos y él se quedó a distraerlos-

-¿Y todos los demás?...-

-Están muertos- con las lágrimas saliendo sin parar, Eve miro a las magas con gratitud. -¿Podemos quedarnos aquí…?-

Titania asintió, al menos hasta que supieran que hacer, no podían correrlos, muchos de ellos eran huérfanos y estaban solos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ah que molestia porque no solo les patearon el trasero…- recrimino Natsu quien platicaba con Gray, Lucy y Happy en una de las mesas. Después de enterarse de la forma tan fatal en la que BLUE PEGASUS había sido exiliado de su gremio, una oleada de indignación los invadió, y no solo a ellos, todo el gremio estaba en la misma situación.

-No podían hacer eso…- dijo Lucy bajando un poco la mirada.

-Es cierto Natsu no seas tonto, como van a atacar soldados, está prohibido que ataquemos a personas que no usan magia- Gray recordaba la promesa que hacían los magos después de entrar en los gremios, usar sus poderes para atender las necesidades de la población a cambio de dinero, jamás atacar directamente a una persona sin poderes mágicos. En cierto modo era lógico, pero no en esas circunstancias no podía tomarse tan literal.

-Entonces que…- dijo el dragón Slayer molesto- ¿Nos quedamos aquí y esperamos que nos maten?-

Esa era una buena pregunta, una pregunta a la que ninguno de sus compañeros contesto, estaban en un debate moral, como atacar de esa manera, y después que, vivir como prófugos, como criminales.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Erza nos diga lo que debemos hacer- Lucy mantenía ambas manos juntas, como rezando al cielo que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, por desgracia no lo era. Hasta cierto punto se mantenía serena, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Gray se levantó tratando de calmarse y se dirigió a uno de los balcones del gremio notando algo inusual…

-Pero que…-

-Están emigrando a Crocux…- respondió Juvia, que se encontraba desde bastantes minutos atrás viendo la misma escena, y quien vio en el rostro de Gray cierta sorpresa invadida de pesar. Todos los habitantes de Magnolia desfilaban saliendo de la ciudad, dejándola prácticamente desierta– Juvia no sabe porque, pero todos creen que somos malos…-

-No seas tonta…- respondió el mago de hielo con brusquedad en su oración – Nosotros no somos malos y jamás seriamos capaces de hacerles nada-

Juvia bajo la cabeza, si bien le agradaban los momentos que compartía no solo con sus compañeros, si no más específicamente con Gray, pero esta vez era diferente, y sacándola de sus pensamientos la voz de Titania se hizo presente.

-¿Qué piensan de esto?- pregunto a los dos presentes.

-Juvia cree que están evacuando la ciudad para que los soldados puedan atacar libremente…-

-Es lo más seguro- aseguro Gray con marcada preocupación en su tono de voz.

Erza solo asintió suavemente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo defender a los que ahora estaban bajo su protección, como el maestro le había dicho en sus últimos momentos. Tenía que ser fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dos meses y recibir en el gremio a innumerables miembros de otros gremios, la tención parecía aumentar, y Erza se encontraba cada vez más y más preocupada, hasta ahora no habían atacado Fairy Tail, pero las noticias que los "refugiados" llevaban al gremio no eran las mejores.

Cuatro Cerberos, Mermad Heels y algunos otros miembros que fueron compañeros de antaño pertenecientes a otros gremios, llegaron uno a uno, buscando sobrevivir.

-¿Pasa algo Warren…?- pregunto serena la peli roja cuando vio al mago telepático recibir un mensaje de auxilio.

-Es… es… Lamia Scale- susurro esté cuando visualizaron un par de personas cojeando, luchando por llegar.

-Todos ayúdenlos…- grito Cana cuando vio la mirada horrorizada de Titania por arriba de su hombro, la peli roja era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Erza… Cálmate- grito la Alberona al ver a Erza siendo presa de la desesperación.

Y al igual que antes el nombre de Lamia Scale se volvió subjetivo, pues hasta el gremio solo llegaron con vida Tobi, quien cargaba en su espalda a Sherry, y nada más…

Estaban en tan deplorable situación, que al llegar más de uno se quedó perplejo ante las heridas que ambos soportaban.

-Atiéndalos…- atino a decir la Scarlet antes de retirarse, era incapaz de mantener la calma.

-¿Dónde está Lyon?...- pregunto Gray con voz temblorosa a Sherry, sosteniendo su cabeza pues se encontraba tan débil que apenas si podía hablar.

-Nos atacaron, Lyon… se quedó- con esto soltó un par de lágrimas- No lo pude convencer, se quedó, lo siento tanto-

Lloriqueaba la chica peli rosa mientras Wendy se encargaba de darle los primeros auxilios, la pequeña Dragón Slayer se encontraba temblando, estaba temerosa pero la ayuda de Cheria era indispensable para ayudar a los heridos, con pesar en su corazón hizo la pregunta obligada.

-¿Dónde está Cheria?...-

-Está muerta…- estaba igual de derrotada que la mayoría de los que llegaban ahí, abrazo un segundo a Wendy y soltó su llanto desesperado, la pequeña peli azul compartió su llanto unos segundos, Cheria se había vuelto su amiga y ahora, al igual que muchos otros, estaba muerta.

Gray y Elfman ayudaron a ambos magos del, al parecer, extinto Lamia Scale a llegar hasta la enfermería, donde serían cuidados por Wendy, Poliushka, Lissana y Juvia quienes ayudaban como enfermeras.

-Gray-sama déjenlos aquí…-

El lugar se encontraba lleno de heridos, ninguno de ellos pertenecía a Fairy Tail, al menos aun. Juvia observo a los recién llegados sin hablar, a juzgar por la expresión del Fullbuster, Lyon no había sobrevivido, la tristeza la invadía pero un fuerte sentimiento la hizo permanecer serena. Aun no era tiempo de llorar por los que se habían ido. Elfman se retiró buscando apartar su mirada del dolor que parecía viajar por el aire de ese sitio Gray por otro lado creía no poder contener su impotencia.

-Lyon…- susurro tan cerca que Juvia pudo oírlo, se dejó caer en el suelo, y poso una de sus manos por encima de su frente resistiendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-No Gray-sama, no puede se puede dejar derrotar- le grito la peli azul haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, bajo hasta mirarlo a los ojos y lo agarro de ambos hombros –ellos necesitan a Fairy Tail más fuerte que nunca-

Las palabras de aquella chica eran ciertas, y Gray lo sabía, pero los recuerdos de su infancia habían vuelto, sus padres, su maestra, Ultear y ahora Lyon. Abrazo fuertemente a Juvia unos segundos, quien lo abrazo por igual dando consuelo a su desesperado corazón.

-Vamos Gray-sama hay cosas que hacer…- dijo la chica tratando de transmitir animo al peli negro.

Él sabía perfectamente que no era tiempo de deprimirse, ahora la falta de comida y recursos se habían vuelto prioridad, al igual que Natsu y Lucy que en ese momento no se encontraban, él era uno de los destinados para buscar provisiones.

-Lo se…- dijo secamente. Dio una última vista a los heridos, comprobando la verdad en las palabras de Juvia y salió de la habitación.

-Erza…- su voz fuerte y firme hicieron eco en la oficina de la peli roja, mientras ella miraba la ventana con desgano.

-Pasa Gray…- dijo ella apenas audible, sin voltear su mirada.

-Natsu y Lucy no deben tardar. Saldré a la ciudad a buscar provisiones…-

-Está bien, llévate a Gajeel y a Levy…- dijo Titania con creciente autoridad pero sin atreverse a ver al Fullbuster de frente.

-Está bien…-

-¡Y Gray!-

-¿Si?...-

-Regresen con bien por favor- la peli roja se había aventado al pelinegro y lo aprisiono en un desesperado abrazo tras mencionar esas últimas palabras. Busco en él un poco de apoyo antes de dejarse caer derrotada.

-Te lo juro…- dijo él con marcada decisión antes de cargarla y llevarla hasta su silla. Sabía que necesitaba tanto apoyo como fuera posible, y a pesar de no sentirse capaz de transmitirle el valor que ya no poseía, le sonrío victorioso. –Tranquila somos Fairy Tail, saldremos de esto-

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la oficina, sin valor para sí mismo tenía que apoyar a Erza de una u otra forma. No solo era responsable por todos los del gremio, ahora también lo era de los que estaban ahí bajo su cuidado.

Debía saber que al menos hasta ese momento, no había venido lo peor. Lo peor vendría después de que Sabethoon llegara a la atrofiada ciudad de Magnolia.

-No creo poder resistirlo más tiempo- susurro el peli negro apretando las manos en dos fuertes puños- No puedo…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En ese momento, la vida me exigía tanto y no creí poder resistirlo más, pensaba día y noche cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de empezar a defendernos, y no lo hubiera podido soportar, si ella no hubiera estado conmigo, no lo hubiera podido hacer. La fe murió en mí ese día, y desde entonces me parece que el pensamiento derrotista no se ha vuelto más que una difamana costumbre.

Un pelinegro de más o menos 26 años abre lentamente los ojos después de haber permanecido varias horas inconscientes, la vista inmediata de sus ojos se volvió familiar, se encontraba en la habitación dentro de la fortaleza que había servido como enfermería.

Estaba débil, tenía vendado el estómago y los brazos, mientras se inspeccionaba alzo la mirada reconociendo a alguien.

-¿Natsu…?- susurro incrédulo ante la persona que se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla.

-Hola- sonrió la persona delante de él pero el Fullbuster aún no lo creía, y más aún, seguía vivo. No todo debía ser obra de un mal sueño, o del delirio de sus últimos momentos.

Pero esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa parecía ahora tan real, y el dolor en su cuerpo también lo parecía, el susurro involuntario que salió de sus propios labios le confirmo que podía ser todo, menos un sueño.

-Natsu eres tú-

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dejenme comentarios, Mortales x3 recuerden que de su amor vivo.<strong>


	5. Ultima Misión

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales, jeje si se que esta historia la había tenido algo abandonada, pero como ya acabe mis exámenes y mis deberes Mortales, ya tendré mas tiempo de actualizar todos mis fics n.n... Bueno para quien haya estado esperando la actualización de este perturbador Fic aquí esta la conti...**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ULTIMA MISION.<em>**

LUCY POV

Los seres humanos son extraños no lo creen, jamás he podido entenderlos, hay días en que la avaricia y la soberbia cega su camino, y hay otros en los que miran al cielo rogando por la clemencia de un ser divino.

Es cierto que desde el día que escape de mi casa, mi encuentro con Natsu, mi entrada a Fairy Tail, y todos los momentos que viví con esa gente a la que pude llamar mi familia, mi vida parecía ser maravillosa.

No cabe duda que no se puede extrañar lo que no se ha tenido, pero cuando has vivido en la felicidad y la armonía, cuando se pierde es mucho más doloroso que siempre haber vivido en la soledad y la tristeza.

Ese día, en que creí ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, fue también el día en que vi como el futuro de nuestro gremio se destruía en mil pedazos y como la gente, que fue mi familia, la gente que yo amaba caía en la más profunda obscuridad…

FIN POV LUCY

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Quieren casarse es enserio…?- Resonó Titania ante Natsu y Lucy, que respetando su calidad de Maestra del Gremio avisaban su deseo de casarse.

Y claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo, a pesar del momento que estaban atravesando las hadas, el amor nunca quedaba de lado, y después de mucho batallar por fin ambos sucumbían a sus sentimientos, algo que no tomo mucho por sorpresa a la Scarlet.

-Pues que le vamos a hacer…- replico la peli roja resignada ya que sus dos amigos asentían con una enorme sonrisa.

-Erza te lo agradezco mucho… es decir Maestra- dijo la Heartafilia cerrándole un ojo de lado.

-BIEN…- grito Natsu bastante animado

Lucy tomo ambas manos de la peli roja agradeciéndole, antes de salir con el peli rosa siguiéndole.

Al quedarse sola, Titania suspiro hondo era verdad que ya había pasado alrededor de un año desde que el maestro había muerto y entonces ya era hora de una buena fiesta y que mejor que la boda de dos de sus mejores amigos, hacía ya varios meses que no tenían noticias de Crocux ni había llegado más gente al gremio.

Hasta cierto punto todo había estado muy tranquilo, al menos por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lucy-san usted y Natsu-san van a casarse, me alegro mucho por ustedes…- Juvia felicitaba efusivamente a la rubia después de que ella y Natsu dieran la noticia a todos sus compañeros, por supuesto todos ayudarían en los preparativos de la gran celebración.

-Hasta que por fin te decidiste ojos viscos…- Gray por otra parte felicitaba a la pareja de una manera menos civilizada.

-Si Casarse es de hombres…-

-Natsu me alegro mucho por ustedes…- resonó Lissana, claro los hermanos Stratuss se acercaban a felicitarlos, a pesar de que Mirajane llevaba varios meses sin ánimos y bastante cabizbaja, se esforzó por lanzarles una sonrisa.

Lissana y Juvia por esa temporada se vieron en la necesidad de atender ciertas cosas que la Stratuss mayor empezó a descuidar por esa razón, además de haberse convertido sin duda en la mano derecha de la maestra Erza.

-Lucy-san te deseamos mucha felicidad…- Blue Pegasus y los demás integrantes de los gremios externos sin duda estaba más que dispuestos a unirse a la celebración.

-BIEN PUES DEMOSTREMOS QUE FAIRY TAIL AUN ORGANIZA LAS MEJORES FIESTAS…- grito con euforia Cana consiguiendo que todos se animaran y comenzaran con los preparativos, ya que debido a la escases de recursos y la aparente paz que se había respirado últimamente, temían que todo cambiara de un momento para otro.

La fiesta sería a más tardar en dos semanas, asi que los preparativos tenían que ser rápidos y precisos. Todos se encontraban como locos preparando el gremio, adornando paredes y por supuesto la comida y la bebida que se consumirían ese día… aunque por otra parte.

-AUCH… Juvia ten más cuidado.- se quejó Lucy cuando sintió la que la chica le clavo un alfiler en algún lugar de sus piernas, mientras modelaba un hermoso vestido blanco, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Quédese quieta Lucy-san, si no Juvia dejara el vestido todo movido…- a pesar de la situación y de todo Juvia se reusó a ver a Lucy casándose sin vestido de novia, asi después de mucho convencimiento, Juvia haciendo gala de su gran habilidad para cocer, hizo de mano propia el vestido de la rubia.

-AHH Lu-chan te verás hermosa…- resonó Levy con marcado animo en su voz sentada enfrente de ambas chicas, estaban en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso del gremio, pues a pesar de la aparente paz, se reusaban a salir del castillo de Fairy Tail, estar juntos y siempre en guardia era la mejor opción según la Scarlet.

-Lucy-san serás la novia más bonita de todas…- Sherry estaba también ahí junto con otras chicas del lugar, ya no llevaba vendas sin embargo la cicatriz que le quedo en el rostro de la herida que llevaba el día que la encontraron, aún era visible.

-Muchas gracias…- sonrió la rubia sincera. –Ahh… Juvia ten más cuidado…-

-Tranquila Lucy-san ya casi está listo… algo más por aquí y ya… Juvia termino…-

Y por fin estaba listo, Juvia sonrió con unos cuantos alfileres en la boca mientras veía como Lucy daba vueltas en su eje viendo el vestido desde todos los ángulos posibles

Era hermoso sin duda, tenía lindo un escote en forma de corazón que era sostenido por dos bellos tirantes de encaje, bajaba en un corsé de piedritas y diamantes artificiales, hasta perderse en la cintura que dejaba suelto el corte princesa que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Juvia… es precioso, muchas gracias…- resonó la rubia con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, pues faltaban apenas unos cuantos días para unirse de por vida al hombre que amaba.

-Apenas lo que usted merece Lucy-san…- volvió a sonreír Juvia mientas recibía un abrazo de ella, sin duda él que su EX RIVAL DE AMORES, se casara le caía de perlas y gracias a eso su relación como amigas había avanzado bastante.

Todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de la Heartafilia dándole un abrazo grupal.

-Muchas gracias chicas por apoyarme en esto…- resonó la rubia pues realmente estaba muy agradecida por todo el apoyo de sus amigas, sin duda sería un día completamente feliz para todos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Agg que escandalosas son las chicas…- resonó Gray con molestia mientras platicaba con Natsu en el pasillo, fuera de donde los gritos de las hadas se escuchaban a mas no poder. –No lo crees…-

-Quien sabe que estarán haciendo aya dentro…- dijo con picardía un gatito azul que sobrevolaba sobre ambos chicos.

-Qué crees que pueden estar haciendo Happy…- dijo el Dragneel con completa inocencia mientras escuchaba lo a lo que el gato azul se refería y se lo susurraba al oído.

-ahh no quería haber tenido que escuchar eso…- Grito Natsu mientras corrió lejos de la escena y Happy reía con descaro siguiéndolo.

-Jajá Natsu sigue siendo el mismo…- se rio alto el mago de hielo siendo después sacado de sus pensamientos debido a que alguien salió del cuarto en donde las chicas parloteaban.

-Ah Gray-sama, Juvia no sabía que estaba aquí…- la Loxar jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras veía la expresión despreocupada del chico.

-Ah… si, estaba con el flamitas pero acaba de salir corriendo…-

-No le parece romántico Gray-sama… que a pesar de todo, Lucy-san y Natsu-san puedan compartir su amor con todo el mundo…-

-Si la verdad es que esos dos tontos ya se habían tardado…-

-No le parece Gray-sama… que bueno…- la peli azul tartamudeaba mientras intentaba decir algo al peli negro.

-Ah Juvia es cierto…- la interrumpió el Fullbuster sin tacto alguno –Erza me pidió te dijera que urge el inventario de lo que hay en la bodega para seleccionar lo de la boda del cerebro de Carbón-

-A si Gray-sama no se preocupe, Juvia se encargara de hacer el inventario… pero bueno es que lo que Juvia quería decirle es que…-

Pero de nuevo la pobre maga de agua fue interrumpida por una indiscreta Cana.

-Ah Gray, Erza… es decir la Maestra quiere verte-

-Ah sí voy, bueno te encargo eso Juvia…- y se dio vuelta buscando llegar hasta la puerta de la oficina principal sin darse vuelta.

-Ah Juvia perdió otra oportunidad con Gray-sama….- lloriqueo la peli azul mientras Cana la convencía para que se dirigieran de nuevo a la habitación donde estaban las demás chicas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me llamaste Maestra…- resonó el Fullbuster entrando en la oficina de Erza, pues al igual que Mira, se había vuelto en apoyo de la maga de reequipación, sin darse cuenta que tres personas se encontraban ahí… -Ahh ¿SABERTOON?-

Grito confundido el mago de hielo.

-Ah sí Gray acércate, me gustaría que les dieras a nuestros invitados una de las habitaciones del último piso, y dile a Juvia que a Yukino le dé una del segundo piso, se quedaran aquí…-

-Está bien…- resonó tranquilamente el Fullbuster sin mucho ánimo de preguntar porque precisamente ellos habían llegado ahí, pues se trataba específicamente de Orga, Yukino y sorprendentemente Sting… que no habían sido todos los maestros asesinados en aquella junta del rey. A pesar de eso los tres se veían heridos, cansados y agobiados, de seguro no había sido nada fácil llegar hasta ahí.

-Erza… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…- resonó el Eucliffe dando una pequeña reverencia a la Scarlet.

-No hay problema, estamos en una situación de emergencia y tenemos que apoyarnos…-

Y sin más los tres chicos se dirigieron a la puerta para ser dirigidos por el Fullbuster, siendo después Lissana la que se llevara a Yukino.

-Aquí estarán bien…- resonó el mago de hielo tratando de dar un poco de consuelo a los ahí presentes mientras abría una puerta de la que sería su habitación, que sin duda estarían embargados por el dolor de perder a sus compañeros.

-De eso estamos seguros…- respondió Orga con una leve sonrisa y después entro a la habitación.

-Gray-san…- replico el Eucliffe dirigiéndose al pelinegro –Ustedes saben algo acerca de "LOS REBELDES"… cierto-

Gray se quedó un tanto pensativo, pues nada de eso había escuchado y era raro que se lo mencionara a él precisamente.

-No lo creo… porque-

-No, solo era una pregunta. Tal vez no estamos tan solos como creíamos…- sin decir más se adentró a la habitación dejando a Gray ciertamente confundido, aunque trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Se disponía a regresar a la oficina de Erza cuando escucho como alguien gritaba desde el interior de la oficina.

-NO TENEMOS OTRA OPCION, TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR O NOS MATARAN…- sin duda había sido la voz de Lissana la que había resonado aquellas palabras, Gray se quedó estático un momento tratando de encontrar un momento adecuado para entrar pero esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando escucho como la Scarlet respondía sin la paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

-NO SEAS TONTA, SOMOS UN GREMIO DE MAGOS, JAMAS ATACAREMOS CIVILES, ESA ES NUESTRA POLITICA…-

-ESTO YA NO SE TRATA DE POLITICAS… SI NOS ATACAN IGUAL QUE ELLOS, QUE VAMOS A HACER, NOS SENTAREMOS A VER COMO NOS MATAN…-

-Lissana por favor…- replico Mirajane obviamente tratando de calmar a su hermana, quien en un ataque de rabia abrió de golpe la puerta y paso de largo sin hacer caso a Gray.

-Mira… hazla entrar en razón, unirnos a los Rebeldes es lo menos inteligente que podríamos hacer en este momento- suplico la Scarlet tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo se Erza… solo trata de comprender a Lissana, está preocupada por toda situación-

-Si lo entiendo, solo no permitas que haga nada tonto, podría ponernos a todos en riesgo…-

Y tenía razón, intentar pelear era una idea tonta, ni siquiera sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, eso era lo que pensaba el Fullbuster desde afuera de la oficina, aunque por otro lado parecía como si la vida los tratara como un montón de bichos listos para ser fumigados, sentarse a esperar la muerte tampoco parecía muy atractivo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto discreto entrando con suavidad.

-Ah sí Gray, ya acomodaste a Sabertoohn…-

-Si…- dijo el con simpleza.

-Bien, entonces ya se pueden retirar. Y Mira no se te olvide lo que te pedí…- la peli blanca asintió y salió presurosa por la puerta mientras Gray aún no se movía.

-¿Pasa algo Gray…?-

-No…-

Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, pero si algo había tenido razón Lissana era en que si se quedaban sin hacer nada los iban a matar sin piedad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnolia año X799

-Ah pesar de eso no fuimos capaces de más…- afirmo un maduro pelinegro sentado en la camilla de hospital en la que había despertado hacía apenas unas horas, mientras contaba a su acompañante parte de las cosas que se había perdido durante el tiempo que había permanecido en Coma.

-Eso aún es confuso para mi…- replico el peli rosa revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-Tomate esto te hará bien…- entro por la puerta de la enfermería una bella chica de cabello azulado entregando a Gray un vaso con algún tipo de té medicinal, del que sin duda había aprendido gracias a los libros de Poliushka.

-¿Dónde están mi mujer y los demás?- pregunto serio el pelinegro consiguiendo una mirada fría y sin compasión.

-Ellos están bien, ahora tomate el té…-

Miro el contenido de vaso sin confianza unos segundos hasta que se lo bebió de un sorbo, después de eso la chica salió de la habitación sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-No debiste traer aquí a Wendy, para mi aun es una Traidora…-

-Vamos Hielo no seas rencoroso, ella curo tus heridas, además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubieras estado en su lugar…-

-Eso no lo sabremos jamás…- afirmo el pelinegro acabándose el contenido del vaso.

-Bien pero sígueme contando paleta, todo lo que recuerdo es que te fuiste días antes de la boda sin dar explicaciones…- dijo el Dragneel cruzando sus brazos y se hundió un poco en el asiento en que estaba.

-Eso, Natsu pues veras también se ha vuelto borroso al paso del tiempo… lo que ocurrió fue que…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-A que te refieres con que llego una petición Erza…- dijo el Fullbuster confundido ante el escritorio de la Scarlet, quien a simple vista estaba nerviosa y ansiosa pues daba recorridos por toda la habitación apenas deteniéndose para ver al chico. –tiene meses que las misiones dejaron de llegar, porque ahora…-

-Escúchame Gray…- resonó la peli roja interrumpiendo al pelinegro- No sé porque, pero siento que esto podría ser importante, necesito que tomes este pedido, eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo confiar, Natsu se casa en dos días y no quiero alarmar a nadie más ¿Lo harás?-

-Claro que si… si tú lo ordenas entonces está bien…- dijo el pelinegro recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de la Scarlet- solo quisiera saber quién es el cliente…-

-Pues se trata de…-

Gray salió de la oficina de Erza con cierto afán en su pecho, como si presintiera que algo extraño fuera a pasar pero no podía bacilar.

-Gray-sama va a salir…- pregunto la peli azul al ver como Gray salía del gremio sin decir a nadie a donde iba, se le hizo raro ya que cada que alguien salía a recolectar comida deberían decirle a ella para llevar un control de los miembros que salían y entraban.

-Ah… si, esto Juvia no se lo digas a nadie… tengo que hacer algo importante- replico el pelinegro enseñándole de lado la hoja de misión a Juvia.

-Juvia ira con usted Gray-sama…- dijo la chica con decisión.

-No seas tonta, faltan dos días para la boda de Lucy con el flamas, tienes que quedarte aquí… si te hace sentir mejor volveré lo antes posible-

-Pero Gray-sama, Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento no valla solo por favor…-

-No seas tonta no pasara nada, son solo invenciones tuyas, bueno me voy…- aunque realmente esas palabras iban más dirigidas para el mismo que para ella. No, debía convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien

-Gray-sama cuídese mucho…- replico bajito la Loxar al peli negro dirigiéndose peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, y para su sorpresa le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. Curiosamente no le molesto, ni se quitó, en los últimos meses ella se había vuelto la única que le hacía entrar en razón, y le daba el consuelo que nadie más podía darle en ese momento.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó poco a poco perdiéndose en la vista del horizonte, si tal vez alguien le hubiera dicho lo que pasaría, solo tal vez habría permitido que Juvia lo acompañara, asi al menos habría sido más fácil soportar tanto dolor…

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajua... jeje al menos ya saben que Natsu esta vivo... eso suma puntos cierto xD... <strong>

**Bien ahora que creen que pase en la boda... Y cual sera la misión de Gray**

**BIEN MORTALES NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


	6. La Rebelión

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales n.n**

**he aqui mi primer capitulo del año, empezando como todo una nenita xD**

**Bien se que esta historia es aterradora, extremista y bien nena pero tengo una peticion c:**

**YAMMI si estas leyendo esto no me mates por favor TwT**

**Aclarado eso DISFRUTENLO n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA REBELIÓN.<strong>_

Magnolia en el Presente, año X799 (Fortaleza subterránea de las hadas…)

Un debilitado Gray se desplaza lentamente por los pasillos, de la que fuera su guarida durante los últimos cinco años, lleva un claro destino y las manos cerradas en puño, con dificultad sostiene su estómago aun vendado, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Llego hasta la puerta de una habitación y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, observando una silueta femenina que tenía su vista perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación, viajando por los rincones más recónditos de su memoria, percatándose de la presencia del muchacho por nada más que su aroma.

-Gray-sama… como se siente…- pregunta apenas volteando la vista para chocar con la del pelinegro.

-Bien… y tu- preguntó secamente sentándose en la camilla donde la chica descansaba.

-Juvia no está segura- responde ella con sinceridad –Juvia aun no entiende porque nos salvamos, sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez y para siempre.-

-eso debería ser lo mejor no es cierto…- resonó el con cierto enfado en su voz, logrando toda la atención de la peli azul – Hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo cobarde que he sido sabes, los arrastre conmigo hasta el campo de batalla y ahora…-

-¿Ahora que, Gray-sama?-

-Ahora no estoy muy seguro de que va a pasar con nosotros, tarde o temprano…- no pudo continuar, un nudo en el estómago y la mano cálida de la chica sobre la de él, le impidieron seguir, sintiéndose en la necesidad de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Está bien…- resonó la chica con decisión- Está bien porque Gray-sama no tiene que cargar con toda la culpa… fue la promesa de Juvia, porque Juvia prometió seguirlo a pesar de todos y de todo sin culpa alguna, por eso Gray-sama no cargara con toda la culpa…-

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste ese día te acuerdas…- dijo Gray posando su mirada enternecida y a medio cristalizar. Juvia lo miro seriamente, buscando la sinceridad de su corazón –La única maldita razón por la que seguí adelante fue porque me dijiste eso mismo cuando yo…-

-No hable más Gray-sama…- interrumpió tomando entre sus manos el rostro del Fullbuster –Juvia sabe que eso fue lo que más le afecto a Gray-sama, no fue la Traición de "ella", y tampoco la austeridad que soportamos, fue el resultado de aquella misión que jamás debió aceptar-

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie…- susurro el pelinegro sonriendo con ironía –entiendes mi sufrimiento… y por eso te agradezco-

-No hay nada que agradecer Gray-sama, todo lo que Juvia haya hecho o pueda hacer no es suficiente para calamar su dolor- dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro.

Gray apretó los dientes dando razón a lo que ella decía, pero es que después de tantos años aún era tan difícil recordarlo, y aún más aceptarlo como una realidad que se tiene que superar, para proseguir.

Jamás se cansaría de repetirse una y mil veces que nunca olvidaría ese día, por desgracia nada podía borrarlo, viviría en su memoria por el resto de su vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el pasado… A las afueras de Magnolia (Un día con ocho horas para "La Caída de las Hadas")

-Ahh ya me canse…- se quejaba Gray mientras caminaba por una vereda para salir de la solitaria ciudad de Magnolia, llevaba ya toda la noche de estar caminando y apenas si iba lejos del pueblo –Y lo peor es que no hay trenes ni carretas, tendré que seguir caminando Agg, que pesadilla-

Mientras intentaba distraerse del extraño presentimiento que lo incomodaba desde hacía unas cuantas horas, comenzó a detallar el papel de la misión con curiosidad. Tenía tanto tiempo que no llevaba una de esas en sus manos, pero era extraño, no era petición común y corriente, estaba escrita a mano y el cliente parecía ser…

-Ah ya me estoy preocupando de más, si Erza me mando solo es porque no hay nada de qué preocuparse- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo mie tras seguía su ruta.

Esa vez a comparación de muchas otras misiones que hizo en el pasado, no iría a ultimar detalles con el cliente, la misión ya estaba pagada y con detalladas especificaciones.

-Con que una cedula rebelde…- susurro mientras acababa de leer el documento.

La misión no era tan diferente de algunas que había realizado antes, solo que esta vez tenía más que ver con ellos de lo que jamás se imaginó.

-Esos son los rebeldes a los que Lissana se refería…- pensó para sí mismo sin parar su camino –Erza tiene razón, no tiene sentido pelear, tal y como dice la misión capturare al líder de los rebeldes y acabare con esta payasada de una vez-

Pero no estaba del todo seguro, esos latido inquietantes seguían estrujando su pecho, lentos y constantes provocando en su estómago una sensación de malestar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL…

-Lucy-san que le parece este…-

Todo el gremio disfrutaba de los preparativos para la boda de dos de los miembros más queridos del gremio, claro que después de varios meses de angustia una fiesta les caía a todos de perlas.

-Está perfecto Wendy…- respondió la rubia tomando entre sus manos un adorno hecho de propia mano de la pequeña dragón Slayer. –es hermoso…-

A pesar de faltar un día entero para la celebración los destrozos y preparativos ya estaban dando lugar, inclusive la comida estaba ya empezando a ser preparada por un trio de bellas cocineras que cocían carne y pelaban papas como desesperadas.

-vamos Lissana-san tenemos que pelar todavía cuatro costales más de papas- aseguro Juvia revolviendo una gran olla con estofado.

-Si voy, voy…-

-Hay que preparar mucha más comida de lo normal…- resonaba Mirajane con una actitud seria y cabizbaja, que había adoptado desde el día que murió el maestro. Mientras ayudaba a Lissana a pelar las papas. –Hay mucha más gente de otros gremios, que del nuestro…-

-Si…- respondió Juvia tratando que cambiar el humor del lugar, ocultando su inmensa preocupación por Gray – Todos están muy emocionados, Lucy-san y Natsu-san los invitaron también personalmente…-

Por alguna razón un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar.

-Ah… si esto. Juvia donde fue Gray no lo veo desde ayer…- replico Lissana tratando de apagar ese ánimo cabizbajo.

-Juvia no está segura, pero Gray-sama dijo que volvería pronto…- sonrió discreta, la peli azul sin dejar de lado su labor.

"Espero que Gray-sama se encuentre bien" pensó para sí misma, pues una desesperación en su pecho comenzaba a desesperarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Maestro… lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto cierto…- susurro una hermosa chica peli roja, en soledad, observando el paisaje desde el borde de la ventana de su oficina, sin embargo un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Maestra Erza, puedo pasar…- preguntaba Sting educadamente sin llegar a abrir la puerta completamente.

-Por supuesto, espero que las habitaciones les hayan agradado.- resonó la peli roja un una leve sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, es mucho más de lo que podíamos esperar- respondió el joven rubio acercándose a la Scarlet- aunque a decir verdad lo que vengo a hablar con usted es algo diferente-

-¿Pasa algo malo?...-

-Pues no precisamente…- suspiro el chico tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a la maestra de Fairy Tail- ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de los "Rebeldes"…?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- devolvió la chica tomando una postura seria y un tanto macabra.

-Días antes de que Sabethoon fuera atacado nos llegó una invitación…-

-¿Una invitación?-

-Asi es, parece que el ejército rebelde está juntando gente y planean atacar al rey muy pronto…-

Erza inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, días antes había tenido una plática parecida con Lissana después de que una de esas invitaciones llegara en paloma al gremio.

-Y que con eso…- resonó enojada la Scarlet- Que piensas hacer al respecto.-

Sting se quedó en silencio un momento, pues no esperaba que ella tomara esa actitud, pero había ido a verla por una razón y no saldría de esa oficina hasta obtener una respuesta.

-No está considerando ni por un momento unirse a ellos… tal vez juntos- pero fue interrumpido por la Scarlet que ya había tomado su decisión.

-NO…- dijo terminantemente –Esta no es nuestra guerra, y no intervendremos en lo más mínimo, y eso es todo retírate-

El rubio frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo antes de irse resonó sin darse vuelta.

-Maestra… sabe Rogue murió, al igual que Lector y Frosh. Sabethoon no estaba enterado completamente de la situación porque decidimos no acudir a la junta hecha en Crocux, pero aun asi fuimos atacados, masacrados y perseguidos como animales, realmente no creo que no tengas nada que ver en esta "guerra"- volteo solo un poco la mirada cargada de oído- Con permiso…-

Erza se quedó un momento en silencio, no sabía ni que pensar… cualquier opción que tuviera parecía estar mal.

"Gray, estoy segura de que tú podrás arreglar esto, confió en ti" pensó para sí misma recargando sus brazos en la mesa y tapando su cara con ambas manos, confundida y cansada de toda la situación, en ese momento, por primera vez desde que estuvo en la Torre del Paraíso, quiso morirse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gray llevaba ya bastantes horas caminando, para llegar a su destino, un pueblo no tan alejado de Magnolia, donde según su "cliente", era donde se encontraba la base de los rebeldes, aún estaba seguro si eran buenos, o eran malos por la revolución que planeaban, pero ni siquiera quería averiguarlo, limitarse a cumplir la misión, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque a decir verdad su inquietud era otra.

-¿Por qué Erza acepto una misión de este cerdo…?- susurro el pelinegro al releer de nuevo la hoja de la misión.

Pues la mencionada hoja tenía como firma principal. "El rey"

No era raro que quisiera deshacerse de sus enemigos, pero recurrir al último gremio sobreviviente para ello era muy extraño, siendo que había sido el mismo el que acabo con todos los demás.

Podía ser una trampa, una jugada sucia, infinidad de posibilidades que se desvanecían con una sola respuesta. Erza lo había aprobado…

Casi diez horas después de salir del gremio, por fin el mago de hielo alcanzaba a visualizar su destino.

-Aquí es…- resonó bajito al ver a lo lejos el humo de unas posibles fogatas encendidas –La base de la cedula rebelde…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Wendy que te parece este arreglo no te parece bonito…-

Era ya de noche en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pero los preparativos para la boda de Natsu y Lucy no paraban, la rubia y Wendy acaban de terminar los últimos arreglos florales para las mesas del gremio, claro mientras se divierten platicando.

-Se ve hermoso Lucy-san…-

-Espera en un segundo regreso…- resonó la chica mientras se dirigía a la barra que era atendida por Juvia.

-¿Ocurre algo Charle?- pregunto la pequeña dragón Slayer cuando vio a su eterna amiga y compañera seria y cabizbaja.

-Wendy…- hablo nostálgica la gata y volteo su mirada cristalizada a la de la chica. –Solo quiero decirte que me he divertido mucho contigo, los momentos que hemos pasado juntas han sido los mejores de mi vida-

-¿Charle pero porque me dices eso, acaso tuviste una visión?-

"una visión" resonó en la cabeza de la exceed mientras fragmentos de imágenes entrecortadas atravesaban su mente.

El gremio en llamas y a punto de destruirse, todos gritando, Poliushka al borde de un abismo, Gray sosteniendo un cuerpo sin vida, gritos, desesperación, la vista de un gato azul siendo aplastado por una columna en llamas sin que ella pueda hacer nada y una imagen borrosa de una espada manchada de sangre volando en su dirección, un grito de terror… y después de eso NADA.

-Solo quería que lo supieras…- susurro la gatita siendo después abrazada y acariciada por la peli azul.

-Todo va a estar bien…- le dijo la maga del cielo a la gatita en el oído derramando unas pocas lagrimas –Estamos juntos, no pasara nada…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gray logro entrar sin ser detectado a la dichosa base colándose entre la multitud en la obscuridad de la noche, aunque se trataba de uno más de diez cabañas improvisadas, y los magos que ahí se encontraban eran de poca monta, nadie conocido antes los ojos del pelinegro, sería difícil averiguar por sí mismo quien era el líder y cuáles eran sus intenciones asi que decidió buscar un poco de ayuda.

-Ven acá…- susurro mientras jalaba a uno de los magos hacia un callejón obscuro –Escúchame bien y no te atrevas a gritar, quiero saber quién es su líder-

Resonó firmemente tratando de dar miedo, y lográndolo a la perfección.

-El, él está en… ahí, en la cabaña más grande…- respondió aquel hombre sin mucho rodeo. –Que cobarde y traicionero- recalco el Fullbuster antes de hacerlo estatua de hielo y dejarlo ahí.

Casi a horcajas se acercó a la dichosa cabaña colándose lentamente para no ser detectado, logro entrar pero no había nadie a primera vista, al oír pasos se adentró rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de algunos costales.

-Estamos a día y medio de Fairy Tail…- resonó una de las voces de los que entraban a la cabaña. –No es seguro que viajemos de día, y llegar hasta allá solo de noche llevaría mucho tiempo mi señor, no cree que sería mejor ir un grupo pequeño.-

-No…- respondió la otra voz, más fuerte y aparentemente más joven esa persona sin duda era el líder, Gray no pudo reconocerlo pues llevaba una máscara en forma de cordero, que cubría más de la mitad de su cara –Crees que un grupo pequeño será capaz de sobrevivir a eso…-

-Pero mi señor…-

-Es mejor que sigamos todos juntos, tardaremos más tiempo, pero llegar a Fairy Tail es nuestra prioridad y ahí atacaremos…-

Gray no entendió de primera instancia las palabras pero el mensaje parecía claro, objetivo, Fairy Tail, esos mugrosos rebeldes tenían como punto de ataque el gremio.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo…- salió de entre los costales Gray, dispuesto a hacer frente a ambos sujetos.

-Y tú quién eres…- pregunto el mayor mirando raro al pelinegro.

-Soy el que no los va a dejar llegar a Fairy Tail…- resonó con orgullo señalándose a sí mismo –estoy aquí para capturar a su líder y llevarlo ante el rey-

Ante tal declaración la persona de la máscara se puso enfrente esperando retarlo.

-Pues soy yo…- declaro sin moverse –Inténtalo si te atreves, ante el rey, solo eres un maldito traicionero-

Esas palabras hicieron hervir a Gray quien junto sus manos lanzando al extraño flechas congeladas, aquel hombre las esquivo con exagerada facilidad dando unas cuantas marometas en el aire.

-Traiciones a los que son iguales que tu… a los magos, y apoyas al rey que no tardara en matarte-

-No tengo idea de lo que piense ese asqueroso rey…- declaro sinceramente el mago de hielo –Pero esta es mi misión, y la voy a cumplir-

-Has entonces lo que sientas que sea correcto- declaro el hombre quedándose de pie sin moverse.

-ICE MAKER LANCE…- cientos de lanzas de hielo salieron de las manos de Gray, sin esperarse que aquel hombre no se movería ni un centímetro, las lanzas atravesaron fácilmente su cuerpo saltando sangre por todos lados.

Gray nunca se imaginó que no se movería, le impresiono la forma en que su ataque incursiono en su enemigo, pero este no callo, sangrando dio dos pasos en dirección al pelinegro quien en su defensa creo una espada de hielo.

-Eso es lo que viniste a hacer no… Gray- resonó aquel hombre clavándose el mismo en la espada que Gray acababa de hacer, cayendo después casi inconsciente al piso.

-¿Por qué?- grito el hombre mayor quien había visto toda la escena –Toda la esperanza que teníamos estaba puesta en Fairy Tail y ahora…- sollozo un poco sin que Gray saliera de la impresión. –Tú lo mataste, él era lo único que teníamos y…-

-Espera…- resonó el hombre sangrante en el suelo –Solo era su trabajo… no es asi Gray-

Esa voz, por alguna razón apenas la reconoció, el pelinegro retiro desesperado la máscara del hombre que ya hacia lleno de heridas tirado en el suelo y al hacerlo dos gruesas lágrimas atravesaron sus mejillas.

-¿Lyon…?- hasta ahora se daba cuenta, solo lo había esquivado, no había usado su magia, por eso no se dio cuenta.

-si es lo que han decidido está bien…- susurro apenas sin fuerza el Vastia desde el suelo –Solo era el líder, a ellos déjalos ir… y que Fairy Tail cargue con lo que acaba de hacer-

La mano del albino callo sin fuerza rebotando contra el suelo quedando inerte después, el grito ahogado de Gray se escuchó en todo el lugar llamando la atención de todo aquel que se hallaba cerca.

Tomo las manos de su "hermano" muerto, tendido en el suelo por su culpa, hasta ahora lo entendía, la rebelión, todo, ellos no planeaban atacarlos, buscaban su ayuda para atacar al rey.

-"Wendy"- susurro con un hilo de esperanza en su oración. Tomo entre sus brazos el malherido cuerpo de Lyon, y ante la vista asombrada de todos los presentes comenzó a correr en un rumbo en específico.

-Por favor, por favor- grito desesperado haciendo eco en la inmensidad del terreno, pues no sabía que su hermano, ya estaba muerto

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

><p><strong>SI SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE MERESCO MORIR PERO NO ME MATEN MEJOR AMENME Y DEJENME COMENTARIO...<strong>

**RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3...**

**Proximo capitulo "LA CAIDA DE LAS HADAS" no se lo pierdan n.n**


	7. La Traición de un Hada

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales, xD hoy entre a la escuela y como toda buena otaku véanme aquí actualizando, en lugar de hacer tarea jejejeje x3.**

**Para quien me pregunto que cada cuando actualizo, pues cada que se puede xD.**

**Saquen los pañuelos, Mortales porque ahora si van a llorar como un montón de nenitas. TwT **

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA TRAICIÓN DE UN HADA<em>**_._

_POV LEVY._

Que cruel puede llegar a ser el destino cuando se lo propone cierto, te da toda la felicidad que un ser humano puede desear, y luego te la quita recordándote lo insignificante que eres en este mundo.

Lucy, ¿aún lo recuerdas?

Supongo que de todos fuiste la que más sufrió ese día, la que más desesperada estaba porque todo lo que vivimos hubiera sido una pesadilla, yo tenía a Gajeel, Gray tenia a Juvia, pero tu perdiste el mismo día absolutamente toda razón para vivir en alegría. Y aun así jamás te vi caer en desesperación, jamás te vi tratando de ser alcanzada de nuevo, tú tratabas de salir adelante, y por ello te admire.

Sabes, es como si aún pudiera oler las flores frescas sobre las mesas del gremio, que tú misma pusiste ese día, esperando a que la celebración diera lugar, a que las hadas disfrutaran en armonía de una deliciosa comida, rieran y se emborracharan hasta desfallecer de alegría, como había pasado en muchas otras ocasiones antes, pero no fue así.

Me sumergí en un mar de desesperación, algo de lo que no se puede volver fácilmente, pero sabes, sigo sin poder culparla a "ella" de todo lo que paso, ni siquiera pude lograr eso para soportar el dolor.

No me importaría si muero este mismo día, con tal de volver a ver a las personas que quiero sonreír…

Sé que tal vez jamás llegaras a leer esto, pero ten por seguro que la esperanza nunca se ira, esta vez yo muero con ella.

**LEVY MACGARDEN.**

_FIN DEL POV_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la obscuridad de una habitación se encuentra una rubia leyendo lo que parecían las ultimas memorias de su amiga, sin poderlo evitar dos gruesas lagrimas atraviesan su rostro, mientras reflexiona en lo mucho que la situación pudo cambiar para ella, y para todos ese día, su vida parecía tan vacía desde entonces.

-Enserio esto era lo que sentías Levy-chan-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy…?- un alto hombre de pelo rosa y sonrisa despreocupada interrumpe la lectura de la rubia, desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Nada Natsu…- responde con una sonrisa por igual.- Solo revisaba algunas cosas que Levy dejo en su escritorio…-

Sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que resbalan desde la comisura de sus ojos, las limpió con paciencia pasando el torso de su mano por su rostro.

Natsu la miro compasivo unos segundos para después acercarse lentamente, aprisionándola en un abrazo que la rubia correspondió con desesperación, había deseado estar así con él tantas veces antes, nadie puede realmente medir lo mucho que puede ayudarte una muestra afecto en el momento deseado, podría haberle ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tantas noches sin dormir.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, todo va a estar bien…- susurro él transmitiéndole a su esposa un sentimiento tan cálido, que por primera vez en tantos años ella se olvidó un segundo de aquel día.

-Lo se…- susurro ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho del peli rosa –Lo sé, porque siempre confié en ti, desde que te conocí, sabía que no me dejarías sola…-

Él solo la abrazó más fuerte dándole la razón, ella se aferró a sus hombros, con marcado miedo de que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no fuera más que un sueño.

-Así está mejor, a Happy le gustaba verte sonreír- agrego el Dragneel sin una pisca de dolor en su oración.

-Ya te lo dijo Gray…- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta que a la rubia casi se le atora en la garganta.

-No fue tu culpa…- afirmó el chico con decisión- fue mía, yo fui el que no pude protegerlos… a los tres-

Lucy lo miro a los ojos un segundo antes de derrumbarse en un llanto desesperado, cayendo al suelo, aun en brazos del Dragón Slayer, tratando de ahogar en sus impacientes gritos, las memorias que parecían tan claras como lo que se ha vivido apenas hace unas horas.

Pero muchos años habían pasado ya, era hora de continuar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gremio Legal de Fairy Tail, En el Pasado (Tres horas para la "Caída de las Hadas")

-Ignórala por favor, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con pelear, pero Lissana es joven, solo trata de ayudar- Mirajane se encuentra en la oficina de Erza conversando con ella desde hace apenas unos minutos.

Trata de excusar a su pequeña hermana, que lleva días mencionando a los rebeldes, para Erza cuya responsabilidad va creciendo con forme avanza el tiempo, se ha vuelto una piedrita en el zapato.

-Mira, tienes que mantenerla al margen de esta situación…- replica la peli roja mientras se acomoda en el marco de la ventana del balcón –Sé que muchos no entienden porque actuó de esta manera, pero tu escuchaste al maestro, tu sabes porque no debemos unirnos a los rebeldes, además ya mande a Gray a que se encargara de ellos…-

-¿Lo mandaste, a eso salió Gray?...- caía en cuenta la albina, causando cierta presión en su pecho.

-El rey mando una petición, espero ganarnos su confianza, tal vez podamos convencerlo de una tregua…-

-Yo lo dudo bastante…- susurro la mayor de los Stratuss agachando un poco la cabeza, a decir verdad tampoco le convencía al cien por cierto la manera en que Erza había manejado la situación, pero tampoco era como si ella tuviera una mejor idea.

-Pero no es momento de estar tristes…- replico Erza con una sonrisa melancólica- Natsu y Lucy se casan en unas horas y debemos estar preparadas-

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza la albina dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo, para dar después media vuelta y salir en silencio de la habitación.

-Maestro lo estoy haciendo bien cierto…- susurro la Scarlet cuando se vio completamente sola -ya no sé qué más hacer…-

Se disponía a retirarse cuando se detuvo enfrente de un gran espejo que en la habitación se encontraba, se vio de arriba abajo, lo único que encontró,fueuna joven de veintiún años tan vulnerable y frágil que cuando tenía ocho.

De inmediato, los recuerdos de su niñez, atrapada en la Torre del Paraíso, sufriendo hambre, humillaciones y dolor, regresaron como una espina que se encajaba en su pecho, muy adentro desangrándola hasta agonizar.

Un miedo inmenso se apodero de ella, hasta casi llegar a la locura, un miedo que le obligo a reequipar rápidamente, una nueva armadura que más parecía un elegante vestido gótico, ligero como una pluma, pero lo suficientemente resistente como para proteger su cuerpo de un ataque, le proporcionaron la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, arreglo los últimos detalles de su armadura negra y se dispuso a caminar, la boda de ese día debía ser su mayor prioridad en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que buscar al ejército rebelde y unirnos…- reclamo en voz alta un rubio que se encontraba conversando con Lissana, de un tema que ciertamente no le incumbía.

Estaban en uno de los balcones del gremio, viendo como el atardecer se acercaba y el color naranja del sol lastimaba sus ojos, a pocos minutos de desvanecerse siendo tragado por el mar.

-Ya te dije que no es mi decisión…- rebatió la albina sin alterarse– Sting, entiende si Erza no está de acuerdo nadie más en el gremio te apoyara-

-Ya convencimos a todos los magos de gremios externos que están aquí, que espera Erza-san para contratacar…- un sentimiento de odio, lleno de una inmensa sed de venganza se apodero de la mirada del antiguo maestro de Sabertoohn.

Con el recuerdo de un par de gatos parlantes y su hermano pelinegro, cerró ambas manos en un puño, no podía esperar, el ataque del rey contra Fairy Tail no tardaría mucho más, y el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-Y si intentaras hablar con tu hermana…- sugirió el rubio con desesperación. –Estoy seguro de que Mira-san nos apoyara, tal vez ella pueda convencer a Erza-san-

-Es inútil…- declaro Lissana hincándose en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas –Mira-nee murió el día que supimos que Laxus estaba muerto, solo obedecerá las ordenes que Erza de…-

-Entonces no queda de otra…- afirmo Sting quedando a la altura de la albina. –Tenemos que derrocar primero a Erza-san de su posición…-

-Estás loco- regaño la Stratuss menor con marcado enojo y levantándose de golpe- Eso es imposible-

-Necesitamos al resto de Fairy Tail para contratacar, si nos agarran aquí se volverá a repetir la historia…- Sting se levantó y miro al horizonte con furia, obteniendo una vista completa de la ciudad de Magnolia- Por qué crees que evacuaron la ciudad, sin civiles ellos pueden atacar libremente…-

-Esa será responsabilidad de Erza…- resonó Lissana antes de dar media vuelta para dejar al rubio solo.

-No lo acepto.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lucy-san ya casi es hora…- grito con alegría Juvia, quien entraba a la habitación de la rubia que vestida de novia esperaba el momento de su boda – Oh Juvia piensa que se ve hermosa Lucy-san…-

-Muchas gracias Juvia, esto no habría podido ser posible sin ti…- rio alegre la Heartafilia acabando con los últimos detalles de su tocado.

-Ni lo mencione Lucy-san…- Juvia sonrió un momento para luego volver a la postura cabizbaja que había adoptado los últimos días.

-Que ocurre Juvia…- pregunto Lucy al ver la cara de la peli azul –Aun estas preocupada por Gray…-

La Loxar asintió sin subir su mirada, un oleaje de preocupación la invadía. Aunque aún no sabía porque.

-Tranquila, seguro que para esta noche ya estará aquí…-

La rubia tomo las manos de Juvia y está las apretó sintiéndose más tranquila un segundo, sin embargo el palpitar de su corazón seguía ahí, perforando su pecho incesante, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Natsu-san te vez muy bien, Lucy-san va a quedar impresionada…- era Wendy la que acompañaba a un hiperactivo Natsu, que daba vueltas sobre sí mismo viéndose en un espejo el traje negro que llevaba puesto para la ceremonia.

-Ah cuanto falta… ya estoy encendido…- sin duda estaba muy emocionado, mas parecía que iría a una pelea que a su boda, a la dragón slayer de cabello azul le callo una gotita de sudor por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Charle estaba sentada a un lado de ella, cual si quisiera retener un intenso miedo que la hacía sudar frio, mucho tenia de que se había sentido así, desde que atravesaron el portal para Edoras.

Tratando de guardar la compostura devolvió una sonrisa a su acompañante, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quien puede imaginarse si quiera lo que le deparara el destino, en una noche como esta.

Intentando encontrar aquello que nos llena el alma, yo te encontré a ti. Tú disecaste mi corazón para guardarlo en un cofre y sellarlo por la eternidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo estaba listo, toda la gente dentro del glorioso castillo de Fairy Tail estaba listo para la ceremonia, los últimos detalles ya habían sido ajustados, las sillas de frente al escenario del gremio ya estaban ocupadas, todo en su lugar para que la ceremonia diera comienzo.

Desde la parte de atrás de todos los invitados que ya habían tomado su lugar, Lucy salió con su enorme vestido de novia, sosteniendo en sus manos un hermoso ramo de flores, al final del sendero Natsu se encontraba ya esperándola, como era costumbre y a falta de un sacerdote, Erza seria la que oficiaba la ceremonia.

La marcha nupcial sonó gracias a Lira, el espíritu celestial de Lucy que le daba al lugar un aire nostálgico.

Algunos lloraban de alegría al encontrar tan bella escena al menos después de ver tanta muerte, otros como Sting mantenían un semblante bajo al no poderse quitar de la cabeza el asunto de la rebelión.

Cuando por fin Lucy alanzo la mano de Natsu la ceremonia comenzó…

-Queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, invitados y amigos nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para unir estos dos chicos en santo matrimonio…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tengo que llegar, tengo que hacerlo…- susurraba Gray mientras cargaba el mal herido cuerpo de su "hermano", llevaba más de un día de correr en busca de ayuda, rogando al cielo que le diera una oportunidad.

Estaba a pocos metros de llegar a Fairy Tail, cuando un sonido extraño lo hizo voltear, cuando lo hizo un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, aun sin fuerzas él siguió caminando, casi parecía correr, sin permitirse ni por un momento soltar al albino que ya descansaba inerte y frio en su hombro, Gray pensó un segundo que jamás llegaría a sentir tanto frio como el que desprende un cuerpo sin vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De regreso en la ceremonia los novios habían puesto ya los anillos en sus dedos, el lazo hecho de flores, los unía ahora como una pareja, la vista tímida y la galante de él se cruzaron, haciendo de la escena algo altamente tierno.

-Y ahora habiendo recitado sus votos yo los declaro Marido y Mu…- la peli roja no pudo continuar, algo se había impactado contra el edificio del gremio haciéndoles perder a todos el equilibrio.

-Fue una bomba, una bomba…- grito alguien de entre los invitados.

-¿Es un terremoto?- pregunto Lucy tratando de sostenerse de Natsu.

-Todos… agárrense de lo que puedan.- ordeno Erza mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Charle?...- buscando a su recién desaparecida gatita y entre el desconcierto de la situación Wendy se agarró de la puerta del gremio, tratando de guardar el equilibrio, pues pareciera que temblaba el edificio entero, los muros se comenzaban a despedazar y del techo caían moronas y polvo.

-Charle…- grito un segundo antes de ver a Poliushka al borde del abismo, detrás del gremio que daba a la playa. –Ah Grandine…-

-Ya comenzó- declaro la anciana peli rosa sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Wendy no entendió sus palabras en un principio, pero al ver a la misma dirección a la que la anciana lo hacia sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver acercarse por el horizonte un aterrador monstro mecánico, negro y demoniaco, ni siquiera podía considerarse como algo real. Parecía una creatura sacada de algún cuento de terror.

No había rastro de humanos sobre él, pero de ahí salían las bombas que se clavaban en el edificio del gremio, cada vez más y más cerca.

La pequeña dragón slayer no salía de impresión, cuando al voltear un segundo vio a la vieja Poliushka lanzándose desde la punta del abismo donde se hallaba parada.

-"Makarov, soy incapaz de ver como tus mocosos se atacan unos a otros, soy una cobarde y por eso no iré a donde tu estas"- ese fue el último pensamiento de la vieja curandera, cuando al perderse el ultimo rayo de sol en el horizonte, la obscuridad hizo imposible ubicarla desde la punta de aquel abismo.

-GRANDINEEEE…- un horroroso grito de desesperación salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Wendy, perdiéndose entre el estallido de las bombas.

Envuelta en un mar de llanto, la dragón slayer de pelo azul estuvo a punto de lanzarse tras la anciana pero un par de fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Tranquilízate Wendy…- resonó Gray quien había visto toda la escena, sollozo mientras la pequeña peli azul parecía regresar a la realidad. –Era demasiado para ella…-

-Charle…- susurro Wendy con preocupación recordando a quien estaba buscando, perdiendo el brillo en los ojos se soltó del agarre de Gray para dirigirse a la estrada del gremio.

-Wendy espera… - suplico Gray mientras regresaba al lado del inerte cuerpo de su hermano. –Cúralo por favor-

Tal vez la desesperación del momento lo hicieron desvariar, casi observaba el difícil respirar de Lyon, cuando en realidad su cuerpo ya no poseía señales de vida, al voltear la vista de nuevo la mirada de la chica se vio envuelta de miedo y horror.

-NOOO…- grito posando ambas manos en su cabeza y tirándose al suelo, pues la retrograda situación en que había acabado el cuerpo de Lyon, hacia casi insoportable verlo de frente. –No, ya no más por favor, no puedo no…-

Gray lo entendió entonces, aunque realmente sabía que era imposible, quería guardar la esperanza, pero recordó en ese segundo que no servía de nada.

Sus padres, Ul, los recuerdos de quienes murieron frente a sus ojos regresaron de golpe, uniendo por último el recuerdo de haber sido precisamente él, el causante de la muerte de Lyon.

Mientras las puntas de su cabello tapaban sus ojos sin vida, sostuvo el cuerpo sin vida de Lyon y con movimientos mecánicos dejo ahí a la niña que aún era incapaz de reaccionar, se dirigió lentamente a la puerta del gremio, buscando que… ya ni el mismo lo sabía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué demonios está pasando…?- pregunto Natsu en voz alta, pues aun no caía en que los estaban atacando.

-En realidad no te has dado cuenta Natsu-san… o solo te haces el inocente- declaro Sting caminando firmemente hacia el peli rosa. –Ya comenzó, ahora si ya no va a haber nada que podamos hacer- sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras el rubio comenzó a reír como un loco, tal vez la situación impidieron que su cordura durara más tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo…?- pregunto Natsu con furia dispuesto a salir y romperle la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a atacarlos.

-Sting-sama basta por favor…- suplico Yukino tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio, pero ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, una viga callo directamente en la cabeza de la maga celestial, cortando el hilo de su existencia.

-NOOO…- grito Lucy con desesperación, mientras Sting corría para tratar de ayudarla.

-Está muerta…- susurro Orga quien también había corrido en su ayuda.

El gremio estaba perdiendo ya más de la mitad del techo, y las bombas no paraban, dispuesta a hacer algo Titania se puso de pie corriendo a la salida, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Gray parado en la puerta, con un cuerpo en sus brazos.

-¿Gray…?-

-Gray-sama…- le reconoció Juvia tratado de sacarlo del shock en el que había llegado.

-Esto era lo que querías…- resonó el pelinegro mostrando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano a Erza. –A esto me mandaste… a matar a mi familia-

Reclamo con dolor en sus palabras, al alzar un segundo su mirada envuelta en odio y culpa, Erza se paralizo.

-No, esto no debía pasar Gray… yo- trataba articular palabra la peli roja, pero se sentía mal, indefensa y señalada por todos los que ahí estaban.

-Ellos solo trataban de sobrevivir y tú me mandaste a acabar con ellos…- reclamo de nuevo ante la mirada atónita de todos lo que ahí se encontraban. Gray se dejó caer en el suelo con el cuerpo de Lyon frente a él.

Estaban siendo atacados, pero el desconcierto no les permitía reaccionar, debieron haber esperado, debieron unirse solo una vez pero una voz chillona rompió un inquietante silencio, que a excepción de las bombas, se había formado.

-Tu culpa, es tu culpa…- reclamo Lissana ya parada desde atrás de la peli roja –Tu tuviste la culpa, gracias ti todos vamos a morir, tu nos traicionaste-

-CALLATE…- la paciencia de Erza se desmorono en un segundo, sin desearlo una oleada de magia impacto contra la albina, lanzándola unos cuantos metros más atrás.

-Lissana…- grito Mirajane tratando de llegar a ella para pararla.

-Tu, tu tuviste la culpa, maldita seas Erza Scarlet- se reincorporo un momento Lissana para seguir sus acusaciones pero para su mala suerte, Erza ya había perdido toda señal de humanidad en ella.

Siendo presa de sus recuerdos y la inquietante culpa que la invadió en ese momento, una espada se reequipo sola y se posó en su mano. A una velocidad exorbitante llego al lado de la albina y la atravesó con facilidad.

-LISSANAAAAAA….- grito Elfman a lado de una Mirajane que viendo tan cerca la escena le parecía increíble que hubiera sido verdad.

-ERZA…- grito Natsu con coraje, al lado de él Lucy se tapaba la boca incrédula de lo que había pasado…

La peli roja perdió toda señal de emoción que algún día sus ojos pudieron albergar, su mente se bloqueó debido al inmenso dolor que sus recuerdos le traían, dando paso a una Erza que jamás habían visto antes y que después de ese día nunca volverían a ver.

En un ataque de ira, al ver cómo Erza había prácticamente despedazado el pecho de su pequeña hermana, Elfman invoco su (Alma de la Bestia…) y dispuesto a atacar se lanzó contra la peli roja.

De un movimiento casi automático Erza esquivo el ataque de Elfman, atravesándolo con una espada en el proceso, escuchando los quejidos de dolor que el albino daba y como su último aliento escapaba de su cuerpo.

La mirada expectante de todos los presentes albergo tanto miedo como jamás habían creído sentir.

Al ver todo e impactada Juvia volteo con torturante lentitud la mirada hacia Mirajane, la pasibilidad y falta de energía que había revelado los últimos días fue cambiado con perturbador contraste, su mirada aterrorizada y llena de oído cambio junto con su Satán Soul.

-Dijiste que los mantendrías al margen…- susurro sin emoción alguna en su voz- Dijiste que no pasaría nada, cobarde Traidora…-

Los ojos de la albina perdieron cualquier rastro de vida en ellos, dando paso a una mujer cuyo odio invadió sus entrañas, con la mirada casi en blanco ataco a Titania, quien en igualdad de condiciones respondió. Una tormentosa batalla, entre titanes comenzó, Erza atacando con su espada, sin reequipar su armadura y Mirajane a puño limpio, se atacaron a muerte mientras los demás notaban como el gremio completo estaba a segundos de derrumbarse.

-Hay que sacar a todos de aquí…-grito Canna para sacar a todos de su letargo.

-¿he ir a dónde…?- replico Sting irónico, parándose desde donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Yukino, aferrándose a él como si aún pudiera escucharle –No hay forma de escapar, si sales y te atrapan te van a matar, esa cosa negra es a prueba de magia…-

-Pero no nos vamos a rendir así…- declaro Jet quien hasta el momento abrazaba a Levy para protegerla. –Tenemos que escapar…-

-Que no oíste es imposible…- grito Hibiki acercándose a la escena. –Él ya lo dijo no vamos a escapar-

-Si te vas a dejar matar maldito cobarde yo no…- grito Macao saliendo con Romeo de debajo de una mesa.

-Como me dijiste…-

-Hey cálmense, no es momento para pelear- Wakaba quiso intervenir para aliviar la situación pero todo se tornó peor.

-Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer…-

Y como si una maldición los azotara todos comenzaron a atacarse entre sí, tratando de aliviar la profunda de desesperación que cada uno sentía, golpearon a quien se encontraron enfrente.

No hubiera sido raro ver una pelea entre miembros para Lucy, si no hubiera habido ese extraño cambio en sus miradas, se atacaron con odio y a muerte, ante la vista perpleja de la rubia que aun vestida de novia se hallaba tirada en el suelo.

-Natsu…- susurro tratando de encontrar a su marido. –NATSUUUU-

-Tranquila…- susurro una voz detrás de ella –Yo me encargo de él y de Erza, tu escapa de aquí.-

-¿Jerall?-

_CONTINUARA... _

* * *

><p><strong>Yo se a la perfección que mas de uno quiere matarme o.o pero no o hagan x3<strong>

**Mejor ámenme y déjenme reviews n.n recuerden que de su amor vivo...**

**Próximo Capitulo...**

**CAPITULO FINAL. LO QUE QUEDA DE NOSOTROS. yane **


End file.
